The Way of Things
by Blackroseseeker
Summary: Upon finding out that Angela is not his mother Sylar decides to take a vengeance in a different way. Finally it's done!
1. Prolouge: Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own heroes**

**AN: I was writing another Heroes story and sorta dreamed this on last night. That's what happens when you write until you fall asleep. I decided to get this on up first. Oh and fair warning I am messing around with ages just a bit for my purposes, not to much though. Well, that's my opinion of course I would be doing it other wise. Let me think anything else you should know. _Oh, Italics_ are for memories. That's about it. Hope you enjoy and review.**

As Sylar walked away from Elle's burning body he plotted his revenge. The picture was forming nicely in his head. He'd trap them all in Primatech. Maybe he'd even force Claire to kill someone. Yes, that would go a long way towards making Claire more like him. Then again, did he want someone like him hell bent on his destruction. Oh, well she'd get over it... eventually he thought. It's just to bad there was no better way to exact his vengeance.

That's when his plotting halted. Maybe Sylar did have other options. Before Sylar found out from Arthur he could gain powers using empathy he had run into Hiro.

_"Angela is your mother?"_

_"She is. Tell me Hiro. What does this mean for the future you saw for me."_

_"What do you mean the future I saw for you."_

_"Perhaps It was an older you I spoke to, but you said you all band together to stop me and I die alone. Would that still hold true now."_

_"I do not know. I do know the future can be changed. Angela does dream of the future. Perhaps she dreamed of your demise, and decided to step in. She is your mother."_

_"Perhaps you are right, and I know it changes nothing but I am sorry about Charlie."_

The two men continued to talk. Perhaps they even made a connection, because when Hiro disappeared Sylar felt like a puzzle piece had been snapped into place. Until Arthur's revelation Sylar had no reason to suspect but now.

Sylar turned back to Elle's burning corpse. He willed time to stop. He focused hard shutting his eyes, and when he reopened them the flames were still. The waves were still, and the whole world was silent. From mortal watch maker to immortal master of time. Sylar loved the irony. He could now reek havoc on Noah and Angela's whole lives, but he had to be careful. If he made the wrong move no one would be there to stop him form hanging himself. No, that would never do. He'd have to be cunning and perhaps mess with something a little more recent.

Restarting time Sylar left Elle behind. He knew what he'd do, but he had to plan first. He wanted to make sure everything went according to plan.

**AN: So what does Sylar have up his sleeve. What kind of damage will he cause with Hiro's power.**


	2. I'll Play Along

**AN: Thanks for continuing to read. Well now I do believe you may be wanting to know what exactly Sylar has planned. Well, if you insist I suppose I could oblige you.**

Sylar appeared in a rundown motel room. Being prepared for himself it was past Sylar that found himself pinned against a wall.

"Listen I'm you. I'm from your future and I've got some things to tell you."

"How do I know that's true?"

Sylar took out a pocket knife and cut his arm. "As you can see you get Claire's power, but how you take it, that's what I'm here to discuss with you."

Sylar let himself go and proceeded to explain everything including his plan.

"So I don't have to kill to get what I want."

"No."

"I bet Noah and Angela knew the whole time."

"I wouldn't but it past them."

"Okay I'll do it."

With his signature smirk Sylar looked at his younger self and said. "I knew you would." Then he disappeared back to his time to find that things had gone according to plan. Well, in a broad sense of the term.

0000000000000000000000000000

Claire had packed a bag and was about to leave for New York, She had to save her father. It didn't matter that Nathan had chosen his career instead of her.

She opened the door to her room only to find Sylar standing there.

"I saw Hiro kill you."

"And yet here I am fully recovered. Well not fully recovered. That's were you come in."

"What do you want with me?"

"Technically I still want your power."

Claire swung the trophy, but having been warned Sylar easily stopped her.

Pinning her in a sitting position on her bed he began to explain.

"Look recently I discovered that I don't have to kill to take an ability."

"Oh, so now you expect me to just play along because now you don't want to rip my head open and leave me for dead."

"First off I'm not finished, and secondly ripping your head open wouldn't kill you Claire. I'm not saying I'm not responsible for my own actions, but you've forgiven Noah and Angela for their part in all this. At least you could hear me out."

"My Dad and Angela have only ever tried to stop you and people like you!"

Sylar paused to look at her then.

"You really don't know do you."

"Know what?" Claire asked with all the venom and defiance that she could muster not being able to get up from her bed.

"Noah and Elle pushed me to this on Angela's orders."

"You're lying."

"Am I. You want to know what I was doing when Elle found me!"

"When Claire sneered he surprisingly didn't need to remind himself of his plan."

"I was hanging myself because I had killed a man. Brian Davis was his name. He had telekinesis. Did they let me go through with it? Obviously not. Did they haul me off to level five. No! They had Elle seduce me, so she could haul some poor soul who had never hurt anyone into their trap! They wanted to see how I did it. They wanted to make a monster to blow up New York for them. They could have taught me that there was another way to gain abilities I'm sure they knew, but they had their precious plans."

"I don't believe you."

"Look I'm not here to make you believe me. You'll probably be happier if you don't but I've found out that all I have to do is talk to someone. If I can understand something about them, anything real, then see their power at work I can understand the power and duplicate it." Sinking to his knees In front of Claire's bed Sylar continued. "I know Virginia was right I'm evil. That's why the only person who ever tried to love me was mentally unstable. You don't know what it's like having the hunger gnawing away at your insides, but now I know I can satisfy the hunger without killing. You don't know what it's like to go through the torture the Company subjects it's level five prisoner's to. I know I deserved it for the lives I've taken, but all I'm asking for is a chance. I know my hands are too drenched in blood too ever be one of the good guys, but I can at least spend the rest of time trying to balance the scales a little." With that Sylar released his invisible hold on Claire.

Claire didn't want to believe him. If she believed this wasn't a trick then she had to believe everything including what he'd told her about her dad and grandmother. Claire couldn't help believing him a little though.

"Look I was about to catch a flight to New York. My father, Nathan has been shot and is in critical condition. He needs my blood. I don't think I trust you enough to make a connection with you in the time it would take to get to the airport. So if you can wait how about we talk when I get back. I'm not saying I believe you or I'll even help but this will give me time to think."

'I understand, and I'm sorry I've held you I had no idea. What if I give you a ride back from New York though. No one would suspect. That would give us six or seven days to talk, plus you'll stay out of trouble. That is if you have already graduated."

"Yeah, I graduated last week. How will we meet up though."

"Just get away from the Petrelli's when you're ready and I'll come to you."

"That's creepy you know that right."

"Is it. Sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't very social even before I became this." Sylar finished speaking with a sweep of his hands indicating himself.

"How about I give you my number and you can get a prepaid in New York. text me something like I don't know... Got it. Then when I'm ready I'll call you."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you Claire."

Sylar left Claire's house careful to look somber. He didn't need Claire somehow finding out how happy and smug he felt in that moment.

0000000000000000000000000000

Claire made it to New York only to find that Nathan had made a miraculous recovery. She never even made contact with the Petrelli's thinking it best just to head home. She returned her mom's numerous worried messages as soon as she landed.

"Claire!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Claire what were you thinking Just running off like that! Your note only said going to New York call when I get there. What is going on young lady and it had better be good!"

"Mom! Haven't you seen the news? Nathan was shot two times to the chest. Peter said he was critical. I had to get here to make sure he'd be alright."

"Oh, Claire I had no idea. I haven't even seen any tv today. Did you get there in time. Well, that's the thing. He's already fine I just landed haven't even left the airport yet. I saw it on one of the television screens here. I guess it's a miracle or Peter found some other way to help him, and he's playing up the miracle bit to keep things quite."

"Well, whatever happened I'm glad he's okay, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Next time leave a more detailed note though."

Both women laughed. "I will mom, but hey I think I'm gonna rent a car and drive back."

"Claire I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Mom I'm eighteen. I need the time and space to think things though. I mean I just dropped everything to come save a father who would prefer I didn't exist. Dad's been lying to all of us my whole life. I'm a freak, and I've watched two people die. One of which I was glad to see go. Mom a week or two on the road is what I need right now."

"Okay I know I can't stop you, but what do I tell your father."

"Tell him I went to help Nathan only to find out that he didn't need me and decided to make a vacation of it so I could clear my head. Look mom my only threat we all saw die even he has to admit that. I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Okay, but I can't promise that your father won't be calling you the minute he finds out."

"I know I'll deal with it then."

"I love you Claire."

"I love you too mom."

When she got off the phone with Sandra Claire went to get something to eat. A few hours after her arrival she got the text from Sylar, and called him back immediately.

"I take It you got the next flight out of California."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Well, it looks like a miracle Nathan is fine. So I say we head out tomorrow. I need to rent a car just in case my father checks."

"Well, I guess you know Noah better then I thought."

"I don't think I really do, but I'm a quick learner."

"Where do you want to pick me up then."

"Why not meet me at the airport?"

"Next thing to learn about Noah don't put checking security cameras past him either, and yes he would know how to get access to them."

"Okay north side of central park noon."

"High noon. You know Claire you're coming to pick me up not attending an execution."

"Well, to be fair you were trying to kill me until recently."

"Claire I said before my old method wouldn't have killed you."

"True, but it still may be both of our executions if my dad ever finds out about this."

"Don't be so dramatic Claire it would only be mine. You he would just lock away in some tower until the day he died."

Claire laughed a more genuine laugh then she'd ever laughed since Sylar's first attack. It struck her as strange that the one to take away her joy might just be returning it to her. Claire realized what she was thinking and quickly stopped that line of thought.

"Anyways I still don't believe you, and I'm not agreeing to help, but you'll have until I drop off the car to make your case. I'm renting it for two weeks."

"Fair enough. See you at high noon tomorrow Claire."

"Yeah, see ya."


	3. Oh What a Tangled Web

**Okay so Still own nothing Heroes related. I hope you enjoy.**

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS!"

"Noah be reasonable she's been through a lot, and if this helps who are we to interfere." Sandra's voice was calm and steady she'd been married long enough to know feeding the emotional fire would never help.

"Her parents that's who!"

"Noah think about the facts. 1 Our daughter is indestructible."

"Yeah, but there are worse things then death Sandra!"

"As I was saying, 2 her greatest threat is dead."

"We think."

"Noah he was run through with a sword."

"But we never found his body."

"And 3 she's eighteen. We technically have no say in the matter."

"Oh yeah, and who's money is she using!"

"I believe the money in the trust Angela set up for her. She's eighteen she can get money out of it now."

Noah lost steam when Sandra told him that.

"Noah call her I know you want to, but don't do anything crazy."

"I'm just worried." Noah sounded deflated as he admitted his fear. "Who knows what threats could be out there."

"You can not hold on like this or you will be the one to break our daughter the only way you can..."Sandra waited until she was sure Noah was listening to continue. "...emotionally. She needs this for her. Let her have it. So call her once then let her be Noah. I mean it."

Noah had every intention of calling Claire and convincing her to come home immediately. If he couldn't he had no intention of following Sandra's instructions.

"Okay I'll call her tomorrow."

At Sandra's raised eyebrow he added.

"If I only get one call you can at least give me time to formulate an argument."

"Fair enough." Sandra laughed as she walked away from her husband."

0000000000000000000000000000

"So where to first."

"You're the one driving."

"Yeah but we have two weeks, so we can't just head toward my home."

"Well then, anything you want to see Claire?"

"I've never been to Chicago."

"Sounds Like a plan. Let's not take the highways."

"You don't seriously think my dad would go that far."

"You can never be too careful. Besides we won't have to pay tolls this way."

"Okay fine. Do you know how to get there."

"Brought a map yesterday."

"So, which way?"

That's how Claire and Sylar began a road trip together. Without the world coming to an end, and without one of them being threatened into it. One week before neither would have ever dreamed, but now, well, now they didn't know that Noah was already on their trail.

0000000000000000000000000000

"You want the shower first."

"Are you being a gentleman?" Claire asked completely thrown.

"Yes I am. Why do you want me to be a bastered, because this can be a long two weeks."

"No I just... isn't that against villain code or something."

Sylar's response was cut off by 'It Ends Tonight' by All American Rejects.

"That's my phone." Claire explains.

"Then I'll hope in first."

"Better not it's my dad. He might get suspicious."

Claire took a deep breath before opening her phone. "Hi, Dad."

"Claire where are you?"

"On the road didn't mom tell you." Claire responded in a sunshine is made by my smile tone of voice.

"This isn't funny Claire."

"Dad how old am I?"

Noah refused to let Claire know she caught him off guard with her abrupt change in tone and the resolute sound of her voice. "Claire I expect more sense form you this is about your safety."

"Dad how old am I?"

"Eighteen." Came Noah's clenched reply.

"Right. Now, Did Hiro run Sylar through?"

"Claire."

"Did Hiro run Sylar clean through the chest?"

"Yes."

"Was it a mortal wound?"

"We never found..."

"Was It a MORTAL wound, Dad?"

"Yes."

"Is my grandmother head of the Company?"

"Yes Claire, but we don't know what Bishop could be planning." Claire could tell by his voice that Noah was grasping at straws."

"Any reason to believe the Company is coming after me?"

"No," came Noah's whispered reply.

"Then it sounds to me that this is the best time I could possibly go off soul searching."

"Claire why not just come home."

"Dad I have a lot to think about. I literally flew across the country to save a man that wishes I didn't exist, and you've lied to me my whole life."

"Claire I..."

"No don't feel bad. I know you thought you were protecting us, but dad you weren't."

"I know that now."

"Good, so I'll see you in about two weeks then."

"Okay, Claire see you then, but I still don't like this."

"I know, but you don't have a say this time."

As soon as Claire was off the phone Sylar noticed Claire's change of mood.

"You okay."

"I don't like lying to my parents like this."

"Look if you would rather I leave and find you some other time, when you wouldn't have to lie, I can."

"No let's stick with the plan, besides I have some questions I want answered."

"Okay, but after I take a shower."

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower," Sylar said as if talking to a child."

Claire responded in kind. "Well, Sylar you see I'm going to get a shower first, so you'll have to wait."

"Sorry the offer is off the table. Maybe next time you want be so sarcastic when I try to be nice to you."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Do you want me to do that."

"I think I can brush my own hair Sylar."

"I know but you drove for nearly eight hours straight today. You have to be tired."

"Are you gonna braid it to? And then we can talk about boys!"

"I'm gonna let that one slide."

"Look I'm barely okay with this. Whatever this is. I don't want you brushing my hair. It would be... weird."

"Okay so what were those questions you had?"

"What did you mean the only one who ever tried to love you was mentally unstable?"

"You don't pull punches, do you Claire?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay then. My mom, well Virginia I just found out she wasn't my mother, anyways she was mentally unstable. My guess is that she was Bi-polar, OCD, and God knows what else."

"What about your dad?"

"Well, he wasn't my dad, but he abandoned us when I was eight."

"You had to at least have some friends growing up."

"Not one. It's hard to make friends when your mother won't let you go any where. She called me her special boy. Special boys looked after their mother,and didn't waste time, and made straight A's," Sylar growled out." And were always clean and Only Read Books. No tv and no girls that were beneath them, which HAPPENED TO BE EVERY GIRL IN CREATION! "

"..." When Sylar saw the look on Claire's face he reigned his emotions.

"Not that it would have made a difference it's not like I was attracting a lot of attention."

"...I uh..."

"Can any more questions wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Claire's response was barely a whisper, but Sylar heard it.

0000000000000000000000000000

"You're not listed as a driver. If something happens I'm screwed."

"Claire you can't drive the whole way. Besides I'm a better driver then you."

"Really, is that some crack about female drivers?"

"No it's a crack about teenage drivers. Plus intuitive aptitude remember; it helps with mechanical tasks like operating heavy machinery."

"Okay fine if I get sleepy later you can drive, but for now no."

Sylar used telekinesis to take the keys from Claire. He strolled outside and got in the driver's seat. When Claire got over the shock of what he had just done she followed and stood in front of the car staring daggers at Sylar.

Sylar rolled down his window. "Are you coming or not. You know if we leave now we'll make Chicago tonight."

Giving up Claire climbed into the passenger seat.

"You know you aren't helping your case any with this behavior."

"What, do you want me to be falsely cooperative? I mean I could be, but you'd never fall for it."

"That might be true."

**AN: Okay I know it's going slow but I promise you action in the next chapter.**


	4. Old Habbits

**Disclaimer: I own not this Heros, and this saddens me :( **

**Okay so everyone thank you for the comments. Julyisfree thanks for the creepy Sylar comment. I was thinking I had didn't have enough Sylar creepiness, so I'm glad you noticed. I'm also going to try and take your and Mel's advice about not rushing it. Thanks Mel. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who commented and on with the story.**

"You've been quite the pass couple of hours." Sylar said, looking up as the Chicago Skyline appeared on the horizon.

"And?"

"And... what happened to all the questions? You've been grilling me since we set out this morning. Then I tell you about the hunger and you just stop."

"I know."

"You're not going to answer are you."

"No."

"So, Chicago here we are!"

Sylar's voice was loud and far to excited after the conversation that he and Claire had just had. It annoyed Claire that he could just switch emotions on and off like that, but she knew from all her questions he'd had plenty of practice. Yet, it wasn't that which was bothering Claire. She knew before she agreed to the road trip that Sylar was without a doubt a cold blooded killer. It wasn't that she'd agreed to it in the first place that bothered her either. As long as he was with her it was guaranteed that no one was dying at his hands. That a lone made the trip worth it. It wasn't even that at some points she found herself genuinely feeling sorry for one that had murdered so many. What bothered Claire most was that she was simply out of questions. This was a man who had murdered dozens. He had hunted her down and killed her one time best friend in front of her eyes. Yet, here she was not even a day worth of questioning and she had no more. Not any that mattered anyways. That struck Claire as wrong. It should have taken months at the very least to unravel such pain and hatred, but instead it had only taken hours. Claire drove following Sylar's directions but not really paying attention. She continued to ponder all that she had asked and all of Sylar's answers. She realized that there were two more question for her to ask, but she wasn't sure that she wanted the answer to one, and she wasn't sure she liked the what the other implied just by her asking.

Either Sylar was lying or he was telling the truth. It really was that simple. If he was lying then Sylar was the bad guy, right and wrong stayed clear in her head, one night while he slept she could kill him, call her dad, Noah would take care of everything, and all would be right with the world once again. The problem was why would Sylar go through all that trouble. She couldn't even get a surprise attack in on him. He could already have had her power, so why were they here? That was the question, and no matter how hard she tried to think around it, she only could come up with one answer. He was telling the truth.

"That's it. We've arrived." Sylar's voice broke through Claire's thoughts.

Claire zoned in and realized they were pulling into the Waldorf Astoria.

"Exactly who do you think is going to pay for this?" Claire asked in shock and a little annoyed.

"I already have. When I went to get breakfast this morning I called and made a six night reservation. I used an account I had set up, just in case. Oh, and I hope you don't mind I made the reservation under your name. I figured since I Noah will be looking it might calm him down if he can actually find a hotel stay in your name."

"An account. Where did the money come from?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you about that have I. To be fair I was busy answering your questions. Well, when future me came back there was one power that he was sure I could never obtain the, uh... proper way shall we say, anyways, he showed it to me, and you never understand anyone better then yourself." Sylar finished his explanation with a shrug.

"So what's this power that apparently has taken away your financial worries?"

Sylar picked up a McDonald's napkin and turned it into gold.

Claire's mouth dropped open. "Y..Y..You just turned that to gold. Is it real?"

Sylar's laugh was full and hearty, not at all what Claire expected. "I should say so. I don't think gold buyers would pay for the fake stuff."

About the same time Claire was staring Sylar down for taking her keys Noah was sitting in his car. Noah actually considered the prudence of what he had set out to do. He knew there would be consequences if either Claire or Sandra ever found out, but Claire was his baby girl, and that was the problem. Noah was not ready to come to terms with his little girl growing up, and trust had never been his strong point. So, Noah opened the laptop beside him and proceeded to track the GPS signal from Claire's phone. He told himself that it was just a precaution for Claire's sake. If nothing happened to Claire they would never know that he hadn't been on another business trip. He told himself that the worse that could come of this was that he would be there to save his daughter. Yes, that meant that Claire and Sandra would be upset that he hadn't let Claire be, but they'd forgive him because he had saved Claire. He started his car and hoped on I-15 hoping for better luck then the souls he'd be passing in Vegas, because being a company man had taught him it can always be worse then you think.

**AN: So, I hope you like. I know it's kinda short but it was this or combine this with the next chapter I'm already working on which would mean you'd have to wait even longer. Besides, this is a great stopping point enticing enough without being the ever aggravating cliff hanger. (That is not a promise of no cliff hangers because no matter how aggravating they do sometimes have their place.) Anyways, tell me what you think it feeds my massive ego. Lol, just kidding, but seriously it helps to know someone gives a flip if you continue.**


	5. Of Mice and Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes**

**Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and who is the mouse and who is the man I'll leave that to you.  
><strong>

Claire awoke to the smell of coffee, and a whole myriad of delicious breakfast smells. Putting on a robe she walked out of her room to find trays of breakfast food on the table. How Sylar had managed to book one of the Grand Suites last minute was a mystery to Claire.

"What's all this? You could feed ten people with all this."

"Well, I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for so I ordered an array." Sylar said with a sweep of his arm indicating the feast before her. "I was just about to knock on your door."

Claire couldn't help but crack a smile. Half laughing she asked, "So, what are my choices?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." Sylar answered with a smile that, though it wasn't quite innocent, wasn't his signature evil smirk either.

With a flourish he began removing covers from the trays. "We have here the meats bacon, sausage, and ham. Here we have eggs scrambled, with and without yoke, and of course sunny side up. Over here we have pancakes. Of course I did not neglect the english muffins and biscuits for I know you are a cheerleader, but also a southern lady, so I decided to hedge my bets."

Looking at Claire Sylar saw her smile was still in place. He continued playing up the moment, but refused to note how naturally it came to him because part of him just wanted that smile to stay on her face. "Here my lady will find a cheese sauce and hollandaise sauce, and beside that is placed the butter, honey, maple syrup and jams; strawberry, grape, and apple of course. Last, but not least you find before you this lovely assortment of various chopped fruits with the optional accompaniment of this delicious yogurt dipping sauce." Sylar finished, put aside the last cover, and made a deep bow.

By that time Clarie was laughing so hard that she had pulled out one of the dinning room chairs and set down. As she sobered she thought about who she was having this moment with and the smile left her face. Sylar noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"This is. I shouldn't be laughing with you. You killed my friend in front me. You've haunted my dreams. This isn't supposed to happen."

"Life doesn't work that way. I just wanted to be accepted by the women I thought was my mother. Instead I turn into a monster that can haunt the dreams of a girl who can't die. It's the way of things Claire. Life doesn't give you what you expect. You just find a way to live with it. If given the chance to make things better you go for it, and hope to find redemption some day."

Claire didn't respond and they ate breakfast in silence.

"You said that future you told you a lot of things. I want to know what those things were."

Sylar turned from the door he'd just shut behind the guy who had retrieved the remains of their breakfast. "Claire I'm not saying I won't tell you, but I'm not going to tell you yet. You need to seriously consider if you want to know. Think about it a while if you still want to know after a day or two I'll tell you."

Claire considered this a while before responding. "Okay, I'll wait, but you better be ready to tell me everything."

Claire walked off to get ready for the day. Leaving Sylar to decide rather he would tell her everything, and to ponder about why he cared to be honest with her. The truth was that Sylar already knew the answer he looked for; he was just searching for an alternative explanation.

Noah woke up early. He didn't want to waste time. He planned to reach Chicago in record time. He just hoped Claire planned on staying there a while. Checking the GPS signal he found it was in the same place as last night. That was good, but he reminded himself that she might not have woken up yet.

That night, when Noah pulled into another random motel, he was glad to see that her GPS signal was still in Chicago. Since he'd be in Chicago tomorrow Noah decided to find out exactly where she was staying. Cross checking her GPS signal with Chicago Hotels he found that she was staying at the Waldorf Astoria.

"How much money did Angela put into that trust?" Noah said out loud to no one.

Finding what room she was in was a simple matter of hacking the Waldorf's computers. That's when his stomach dropped. If she was soul searching alone then why did she need a two bedroom suite. Looking deeper he found that house keeping had that both bedrooms were occupied. Noah began to plan he intended to find out exactly what and who Claire was hiding.

Noah arrived in Chicago two nights after Sylar and Claire. The very next day, after Noah had threatened to reveal the sealed juvenile records that included robbery, of one of the house keeping staff to their superiors, He had video and audio bugs in both the living rooms of the suite.

"I still want to know."

"Are you sure."

"You said you'd tell me if I still wanted to know after a day or two so talk." Claire sat down on the nearest empty bench and was not going to move until Sylar told her everything.

Sylar told her all he had learned. He told her about her grandfather being alive, and why Angela had tried to poison Author. He told her how Angela had tried to make him her weapon by claiming she was his mother, and how Author had tried to get him on his team by playing along. He revealed the future that Peter had seen, and what happened to Peter when he took his power. He admitted how he had taken her power. He told how Noah had tried to make an innocent man murder him causing the man to commit suicide instead, and how Noah had been the reason that he killed to gain the power of lie detection. In that moment he decided to go through with it. He would tell her the whole truth. He had one thing on his side, and that was he had never lied to her. That was not something he was willing to lose when it came to Claire.

"You know there was the consideration of what would happen if I went back too far, but that's not the only reason I decided to come back to a couple of weeks ago."

"What other reason did you have to chose that point?"

"Not here let's go back and I'll tell you. It's just not something I want to say in public."

"Okay, Let's go." Claire was at a loss to what he could possibly have to say that he would want to tell her in private.

Noah set and watched as Claire entered the suite followed by a man in a hat and sunglasses.

"Come on take them off let me see who you are." Noah became silent when Claire stared to speak he wanted to catch every word. He wanted to catch any clue to what she was up to.

"Hey I'm gonna take a quick shower. It was hot out there today. That way you can gather your thoughts and I'll be clean for dinner."

"Sounds like a good idea. I think I'll take a shower too."

Sylar turned taking off his hat. Noah leaned in a little closer hoping that he'd remove his sunglasses before he entered his room.

"Gabriel."

Sylar stilled then turned around cocking his head to the side.

Noah stilled telling himself that Gabriel was a common enough name, but since she said it he couldn't help but note all the similarities between this man and Sylar. Then the man before Noah's eyes removed his sunglasses, and Noah couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why in the world was Claire with him of all people seemingly without being force.

"You called me Gabriel." Sylar spoke in a tone of awe.

"That's not a big deal."

"You've called me Sylar this whole time. Why call me Gabriel now."

Claire thought on this a moment. He had a point, but she didn't have to ponder long. "I guess it's because of what the question I'm about to ask means."

"What is that?"

"You're the one with intuitive aptitude figure it out."

"Well then, what's the question?"

"Did it really happen the way you say?"

"Claire you'll have to be more specific I've told you a lot over the past three days."

"My dad and Elle turning you into a monster on Angela's orders."

Sylar stared at Claire a moment before speaking. "I should never have said that."

"That's not an answer."

"I had already killed a man Claire."

"That wouldn't excuse them enticing you to kill again."

"Claire."

"Yes or no." Claire stared Sylar down resolute.

Sylar dropped his head and answered her. "Yes it's true."

"Did Elle and my dad know the truth about you?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe not but I think you have a pretty good guess."

"Why would you think that."

"Because you're good at figuring things out. It's your gift remember."

Noah couldn't take much more he had told her about the mission he and Elle had to find out how he gained powers. "That has to be it. He has to be manipulating her in some way."

"I really don't know if Elle did or not, but..."

"But?" Claire prompted when Sylar trailed off.

"But you don't care if Elle knew, do you."

"I don't even know who she is."

Sylar took a deep breath. This would only work if he stayed honest with Claire. Anything less than one hundred percent honesty, and one day it would come back to bite him, probably sooner then later, so he answered. "I'd be surprised if Noah didn't know."

"That bastered!" Noah half shouted then remembered himself.

"That's what I thought." Claire said then turned and went to her room.

Sylar hurried after her. "Claire wait at best it's an educated guess. I mean don't assume you should at least ask him."

That was the last thing that Noah could hear Sylar saying. Noah shut his laptop and picked up his phone. He was going to need back up.

"Claire, are you even listening to what I say?"

"I hear you, but this is something I have to deal with. Don't worry I'm not ready to cut him out of my life. Not yet anyways."

"Good, because you may not be so quick to trust me when I say what I have to say."

"Is it that bad."

"That's for you to decide, but you need to hear me out first."

"Okay I'll hear you out. In fact I won't say a word until you finish."

"You made the terms not me. Just remember that." Sylar took a deep breath and began. "Future me wanted me to seduce you."

"What!"

"Claire you said you'd hear me out."

"Hear what how the only reason you didn't slice open my head was to get in my pants, but let me guess now you've really changed."

"That's not it at all." Sylar was begging for her just to listen.

"You know what. This was a mistake." Claire said as she stormed from the room.

"Claire wait!" Sylar reached out and grabbed Claire's arm just as she exited the room."

"LET GO!"

"You promised you'd listen." Sylar had to force his voice to stay calm.

"Fine, but don't touch me!" Sylar let go immediately at Claire's words.

"I was trying to say that he saw a chance for revenge, but I saw a chance for redemption."

"You talk like you're two different people."

"You did too until now, but fine. The me here now that didn't live through another round of Elle/Petrelli/Bennett betrayal saw a chance at redemption. Though in the spirit of honesty the plan was...enticing." Sylar emphasized his last word with a sweep of his eyes over Claire. "Even at your house I was still wondering if I could have it both ways." I finally accepted that I couldn't about one hour eighteen minutes twenty-seven seconds after you picked me up in New York."

Claire worried when Sylar gave her the once over, but not because she was afraid of him. She couldn't say she feared him any more; something else to point out the wrongness of the whole situation in Claire's mind. No, she worried because she found herself unable to work up any real indignation. So, Claire thought of running. She stood there for what felt like an eternity to Sylar, though he knew it was only two minutes fifty-seven seconds. She stood there and tried to force herself to walk away, pack her things and leave, but her legs would not move. Maybe it was the look on Sylar's face like she was his last hope. Maybe it was all the things he'd told her, but maybe it was nothing like that at all. Maybe, just maybe she didn't leave because she didn't mind his look, and that was the only thing keeping her there. Claire's mind flip to that possibility then left it behind so quickly she would never be sure what she was thinking in that moment, but she found herself speaking instead of walking away.

"Okay, I'll see this through." Claire went to go take her shower, but couldn't help turning around. "Seriously did you use the word 'about' when you had it down to the second?"

"Well, I could be more precise."

"No! No no no. I think that was plenty precise."

Leaving the room to take a shower all Claire could do was wonder when the whole situation would fall apart, like everything else in her life.

Once Claire's door was closed Sylar slumped down onto the nearest couch. "What did I just do? Why did I tell her? I didn't have to tell her."

**AN: So apparently they now delete the chain of zeros I use as a scene break. I'll have to come up with something else. Hopefully it won't confuse anyone. I Hope you enjoyed the story :)  
><strong>


	6. Just Ignore That

**So guys thanks for the reviews. I think I'm getting excited to see how exactly this plays out myself. I've gotten to the point where I find myself writing things I don't expect. You know how it is when you have the idea it's really just a beginning and a rough idea for an ending. At least that's how it works for me. So thanks for coming along on the ride with me, and thanks for all the encouragement **

"Noah I know what you want, but for the simple fact that I want to be wrong this time tell me." Angela's voice was monotone and a little weary.

"It's Sylar he's back." Noah's words were cold and full of hate.

"I know," came the response over the phone, "but there is more."

"Then you know he's with Claire."

"Yes I dreamed it."

"What are we going to do about it. I need your help Angela he's a dangerous man."

"Leave them alone Noah. I warn you it will not go well if you interfere."

"Are you mad!"

"Noah listen."

"Claire is your granddaughter, you can't just leave her to him." Noah interrupted Angela not willing to listen to her rationalizations.

"I'm not leaving Claire to anyone. You're letting your hate for Sylar cloud your judgment. How did you find out anyways? I doubt she told you yet."

"I..." Noah couldn't think of what to say.

"You were spying on her."

"She's obviously being manipulated."

"Is she? How do you know? We've no idea why she's with him right now. You've no idea what type of opportunity you could destroy by sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"That's what this is about. You'd sacrifice Claire for one of your plans!"

"I'm not sacrificing anybody, and I'd never hurt Claire. This is me telling you that Claire is grown now and you need to let her live her own life. She's not in any immediate danger and maybe she knows exactly what she is doing. Goodbye." Angela had no more to say, so she simply hung up. She knew she could never reason with Noah. Not when it came to Sylar or Claire and with both being involved that meant speaking with him further was futile. Angela could only hope he wouldn't destroy everything.

After Angela hung up on him Noah decided to call the one person that he knew he could count on. Sylar had killed Suresh's father. Noah knew he'd help anyway he could.

Claire awoke to the smell of coffee. The same way she had the other three mornings she'd been in Chicago. She laid in bed longer then she had before though. She wasn't sure how to face him. She didn't know what to say. Claire didn't even know if she wanted to face herself, so she laid in bed a full half hour. She thought about the whole situation, but mostly she thought about why she still believed him. He could be manipulating her. It would be easy for him with his intuitive aptitude and all, but something inside her told her that wasn't true. Maybe it was woman's intuition she thought, but whatever it was she decided to go with it. There was a time she would have let what her dad would say trump any intuition she felt, but the more she found out about him the less she believed in him. Claire took some time to consider the one eighty her world was taking. It was strange how the more she knew the more she trusted the monster and the less she trusted her protector.

Finally after a half hour of torment Sylar saw Claire emerge from her room.

"I can heat up anything that is too cold."

"What's with the spread. I thought you were over this the first day."

"I was hoping for a reset, or something." Sylar spoke clinging to the back of a chair in a very non-Sylar like fashion.

"I don't think a reset is a good idea for either of us."

"Oh." Sylar's voice was low and resigned.

"But, I think we could move forward...or something."

Sylar didn't respond and they ate breakfast in silence.

Claire spotted a church while she walked around Chicago with Sylar and decided to go in.

"Sylar can you wait here?"

"What?" Sylar looked at her over his chi tea wondering what she was talking about.

"Just wait her will you."

"Okay" Sylar said as he set himself down upon the bench they stood in front of.

He watched as Claire crossed the street and entered an old cathedral style church.

"May I help you?" A woman in a green pants suit with graying red hair asked as Claire entered the church.

"I was wondering if there was a pastor or a priest I could talk too." Claire said feeling a bit lost she wasn't sure what the Episcopal Church had. She wondered if this was a good idea once she found herself inside the church, but she was in desperate need of moral advice.

"I'm not sure if he's still here. I was about to check myself before I left, so I'll show you to his office." As the woman led Claire she made conversation.

"I'm Rebecca by the way, what is your name?"

"Claire."

"That's a beautiful name. May I ask, what brings you here today? You don't have to answer if it's to personal."

"No that's okay I was just needing some moral guidance I guess."

"Oh, well I am of the opinion that a church is the best place to search for that." Rebecca stopped in front of a door and knocked. There was no answer. "It appears that he has already left, and I'm afraid he was the only Rev. here today."

"Well, it was worth a shot I guess I should go." Claire turned to leave.

"Wait." Rebecca called Claire back. "I may not be ordained, but perhaps I can help."

"Okay. Um... is there some place we could sit?"

"The sanctuary is right through those doors."

Claire followed Rebecca into the sanctuary and they sat down on one of the front pews. Rebecca's expression was kind and put Claire at ease.

"Well, what do you have to ask me?"

"It's about forgiveness. What if there is a person who has done terrible things not just to you and people you know, but other people as well. Then they change and ask for your forgiveness. You know you can forgive them and maybe even already have, but should you help them if they when they ask for it?"

"Well, I need to ask you some things first. Is that alright."

"I guess." Claire had gotten so use to hiding who she was that she was reluctant to reveal any more.

"Is what you're being asked to help with a good or a bad thing."

"Well, it depends on how they use it."

"Oh, I think I understand. This person has changed recently haven't they."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because you're still wondering if it's wise to trust them."

"Yeah I guess I am. I mean I know that I can. I don't even know how I know, but I do. Still if I help him people I love might see it as a betrayal. On top of that if he ever goes back who would ever be able to stand in his way if I help him get what he wants, but if he doesn't he could do so much good. He could help so many people you know, and..." Something about Rebecca had reminded Claire of an older Sandra. Claire found herself opening up far more then she had intended, so she stopped talking and looked down not knowing what to do.

Rebecca took note of Claire's expression and tone of voice. "Claire I may be a presumptuous old woman, but you have feelings for this man I see."

"What, why do you say that?"

"It's in your voice and the way you look when you talk about him."

"He is...was a monster you've no idea what..." Claire stopped and noted the concerned look on Rebecca's face.

"Claire, what exactly has he done."

"This was a mistake. I need to go, just forget I was here." Claire got up to leave.

"Claire wait! I won't ask for details, but I can give you some advice. If this person has truly changed and you're not fooling yourself because of you're feelings then yes you should help him. If it's something you just want to be true, then get away. I don't know your situation. It sounds like you live in some influential circles though, and what you decide could effect a lot of people, so consider carefully and don't let your emotions decide."

"Trust me if I did feel anything, and I'm not saying I do, but if I did it's only possible because he has changed."

"Alright then, but let me also say you can't just ignore your feelings."

Claire left St. James Cathedral knowing she had made her decision. She crossed the street only to find that Sylar was no where to be found. The only sign she found of him was a shoe under the bench he should have been waiting at.

**AN: So, What has happened to Sylar? Where is he? Has he been taken? If so, who and how? Find all this out and more next week in The Way of Things. (Yes that is a promise to have another chapter up by next Saturday. That's ****next Saturday not this Saturday which would be tomorrow.)** **Anyways hope you like, and if you have any suggestions I'm open to them.**


	7. Blindsided

**Thanks for the Reviews. Mel no, it is not bad that you thought of Cinderella. Though now you have me thinking of some really funny and corny scenarios. Maybe when I'm through I'll do a 'scenes to ridiculous to add' chapter. You know sort of a bloopers for fanfic. I don't know that may be too over the top. Anyways tell me what you think of the idea and enjoy this chapter.**

Seeing the young girl pick up the shoe and look around as if she were lost gave Anthony an uneasy feeling. His stand wasn't busy today. so he approached to see if he could help.

"Is anything wrong?"

Claire looked up to see a man with salt and pepper hair about Noah's age, but built like a professional weight lifter.

"I'm not sure. Did you see what happened to the man that was sitting here."

"There was a couple of guys. They came and he went with them. He wasn't looking to good. One of them said something about him having another episode. Look, is something wrong? Do you need me to call the police?"

Claire was learning the ways of her father's world fast. She decided to pretend to be relieved instead of showing the worry that washed over her. "Could you describe the two men that he went with?"

"Sure. One was white middle aged with glasses. The other was younger looked like he was from India or something."

"Oh, okay. No, you don't need to worry. It's lucky they came by. We were told it shouldn't happen anymore. I'm glad you were here to tell me what happened." Claire took out her phone to help her sale the lies she was fabricating, and was surprised to see a missed call form Sylar. Had he had tried to reach her? She didn't have time for this now she had to make sure this man's suspicions were put to rest. "I see I missed a call. That was them. They were probably trying to tell me what happened." Claire walked off as if she knew what she was doing.

As Claire walked back to the hotel she reflected on the past week and didn't like the way that lying seemed to be coming easier to her. She tried to rationalize it. What she had said had been more misleading then out and out lies. Noah had promised the family he would be more honest, and obviously he was up to something he had no intention of telling her about. Not to mention he had to have been following her. Sure the man thought she meant something about doctors and a medical condition, but it was for the best. He didn't deserve to be drawn into this mess. It really was for his own good she thought. Then she wondered if that's how her father started rationalizing all of his actions. The thought frightened her so much she swore never to rationalize her actions that way again. She had lied to her parents and lied to a man just trying to help. Lying to the man may have been best, but look what lying to her parents had caused. Sure there would have been a blow out, but if Sylar had been expecting her father he wouldn't have been captured.

When Claire reached the hotel she went to the front desk and told them she would be checking out. Claire had a plan to find Sylar. She just hoped that her dad would assume that she would prefer to play out the charade for her mother's sake. If he assumed she would think like him, and play by the rules of his world she would be able to catch Noah off guard.

Claire had returned the car at the Chicago airport and taken the first plane back to California. She pulled into the drive way. Determined to go through with her plan, but the reality of the what the fallout could be was finally taking hold. She told herself that she was compelled to help him because she was determined to remain the better person, and that was considerably more difficult with Sylar on the path of repentance. She told herself that she was helping the world. If she did nothing to help him he might see it as a betrayal. He could spiral and become more dangerous then ever. She told herself these things, and quite frankly the situation didn't leave her much time to consider if they were true.

"Claire?" Sandra was startled by her daughter's sudden appearance because she hadn't expected to see her for a little over a week. "Did something happen?" Sandra quickly recovered from the shock and became worried at the distraught look on her daughter's face.

"Hey Claire, I thought you weren't coming home until next week or something?" Lyle had come down the stairs when he heard his mother's exclamation."

"Mom, Lyle, I need you just to listen. I need to get this out before I lose my nerve."

Sandra just nodded letting Claire know she was listening, while her eyes commanded Lyle to acquiesce as well. It took Claire less then five minutes to explain. She had told them all the relevant details. Well, she may have left out one or two centering around Sylar's original plan.

"Oh, Claire. Why didn't you tell me?" "Uh, Wow!" Sandra's and Lyle's responses were simultaneous.

"Because you would have told dad. I knew he'd do something over the top, but stealing him off the street while I was in a church is way more then I thought him capable of. Or at lest more then I thought him capable of before I found out his part in making Sylar."

"You believe him?" Lyle's tone was half indignation and half shock.

"What?" Claire was so focused on not running that she couldn't fully process what Lyle was referring to.

"You believe everything Sylar has told you?" Sandra stepped in smoothly to mediate that situation with years of practice on her side to make this a bit easier

Claire was not expecting this and after a moment of consideration her response was almost as much of a shock to herself as Sandra. "Yeah, yeah I do." There was no wavering and no room for argument. Claire believed Sylar and something told her that she was completely right. Maybe it was all Noah's little manipulations she subconsciously remembered from childhood, but whatever the reason Sylar's words rang more true than anything she'd ever heard form her father besides the words I love you, and now she was beginning to doubt even that.

"How can you believe him! Dad may have kept us in the dark about a lot, but he wouldn't orchestrate a murder!" Lyle was furious. Lyle didn't want to believe it not because of his faith in his father, that had been destroyed the day he found out that Noah not only lied about his job, but had been erasing their memories to keep the secret. No, Lyle doesn't want to believe because Noah's blood runs through his veins. If his dad is capable of cold blooded murder, then what did that say about him.

"Look I'm sorry. Don't think that I wanted to believe him, but everything he says makes sense. Everything lines up, and with what dad has done now. It adds up to me believing him."

Sandra was about to break the argument up when all the tension in the room shifted at the sound of Noah's car pulling into the drive. The atmosphere went form hostile to trepidation in less then two seconds. It seemed like an eternity before they heard Noah open the front door, but in truth he took no longer then he usually did. Claire had pulled into the garage, and Noah had decided just to park in the drive. He had no idea what awaited him on the other side of that front door. Claire had moved to a wall where he wouldn't notice her right away. She hadn't even noticed she had done it. Noah walked in and could see Sandra and Lyle sitting on the couch he could tell that something wasn't right by the way they looked at him. He came to a stop.

"Sandra what happened?"

"Did you know Sylar doesn't have to kill? He doesn't have to be a monster." Clarie's words were calm, and completely caught Noah off guard. When had she gotten home. He cursed himself for not continuing to keep tabs on her GPS location. He had planned on checking where she was after taking care of Sylar. Clearly he had underestimated his daughter.

"Claire what are you talking about? Of course, he doesn't have to kill that's his choice."

"What was his name do you remember? I can tell you Sylar does."

"Brian Davis was Sylar's first victim." Noah said in a clear strong tone hoping that was what she was referring to, though he knew better. He hoped to remind her that Sylar was already a monster.

"Not him the second one. The one whose blood is just as much on your hands as Sylar's do you remember his name."

"Claire don't be ridiculous. You don't really believe that I'm responsible for turning him into a monster do you?"

"See I told you. Dad had nothing to do with it. Sylar was just making the whole thing up." Lyle was so relieved to hear his father deny the accusation, but Claire had deduced yet another disturbing fact from her fathers words."

"You bugged the hotel suite! You had no right!" Claire's calm tone was completely gone as she stood facing her father.

Sandra could hardly believe her ears. Noah had not only gone against Claire's wishes to be left a lone he had bugged her hotel room.

"What did you think I would do? I find out that your lone soul search includes someone else that you conveniently left out."

"Don't turn this on me dad. This is about you not trusting me enough to give me space when I ask for it. Yeah I lied and I wasn't happy about it, but I was soul searching. My nightmare came to me asking for help. He claims to want help to be a better man and to stave off the hell he's so sure he'll be going to anyways. If you think that doesn't require a lot of contemplation you're wrong. So yes, I lied, because you never would have given me the opportunity, it turns out you'd never give me the opportunity to find myself either."

"If it's not about you, what made you so mad at Sylar? When he followed you into your room you were buying into his lies about me. I turned off the monitor then, but I caught up later. You came out mad at him. So, tell us Claire what he did."

It was Claire's turn to be caught off guard. "He didn't do anything." Claire's voice was far more subdued then it had just been. In fact her voice seemed small and child like in comparison.

"Then what did he say?" Noah was growing smug though he didn't let it show. He knew he was winning. It was time to put this to rest. Noah's next words were soft and sounded like forgiveness. "Claire Bear you don't have to tell me, but the reason I went after you is because I could sense something was off. All those years working for the company taught me to trust my instincts, and I was right."

"Dad where is he?" Claire's inquiry was halfhearted; she didn't know what to think any more. Claire hadn't learned to trust her instincts yet.

"Claire don't worry about that. I'm taking care of him. You have to remember his original power is intuitive aptitude; it's understandable that you fell for his manipulations. Just remember you can never trust him. He is a monster."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Claire walked across the room and picked up her bag to head upstairs. She went to her room without another word. She knew that the situation called for an apology to her dad, but something in her stopped her from saying it at that time. That small voice that was saying this wasn't right, That none of Noah's words downstairs rang as true as Sylar's words, would not fully die, and it kept her silent.

Claire had been laying on her bed for about ten minutes when her phone rang.

"Hello this is Claire." Claire had tried to sound nonchalant, but the stress could still be heard in her voice..

"Claire this is your grandmother." Angela's voice came over the phone. Claire literally set up in surprise.

**AN: Well there you go as promised and yes it is still Saturday though a little late. It's before midnight anyways. Point is I kept my promise so yeah.**


	8. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**

**I hope everyone had a happy Easter. I had meant to post the weekend after Easter, but I couldn't find a good stopping point. Then once I go past five pages it always takes me forever to edit. So I hope you enjoy and will forgive me since this is a long Chapter.**

He should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, but Claire had managed to confound him and that didn't happen very often. Just after he saw the church doors close behind Claire he felt what anyone else would assume had been an insect bit at the base of his skull. Sylar tries to look around, but Noah is smart he stayed out of site until he was sure the serum had done the work of riding Sylar of his powers. The design was brilliant and perfect for the surroundings. The small potent dosage was placed in a small tranquillizer cartridge that had been modified. It was designed to deliver within a fraction of a second and the specialized needle would break under the weight after impact causing it to fall to the ground, so no one would notice. That would be enough for most people, but Noah was paranoid so he went the extra step of obtaining a special material that would become fragile under high heat meaning that the drop would cause the casing to shatter. Noah was a lot of things, but no one would ever accuse him of not knowing how to put a plan together.

By the time he felt a hand on his shoulder the only thing he could make out was Noah calling him Sylar. The last time Sylar had been under Noah's control he had called him Gabriel just to taunt him. Sylar knew this was no different. His world went black and the next thing Sylar knew he was strapped to a highback chair in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse staring at Noah and Suresh sitting at a desk. At first he wasn't sure why he was staring, but when Sylar tried to move his head he became aware that his head was strapped in place.

"Hey, why aren't I dead?" Sylar's voice was weak and scratchy which took away from the menace that he was trying to project.

Noah and Suresh looked over at Sylar. To say that the pair held no sympathy in there stares would have been an understatement, but somehow Noah's hatred still seemed stronger.

Noah was the first to speak. "That is simple I want you to know exactly who brought you down. I want to see you die knowing I won."

When Suresh went to reach for a gun. Noah stopped him. "Wait I have plans for him." Noah closed the ten feet that were between him and Sylar. "You don't get to die quickly."

Sylar didn't trust his voice yet so he just smirked in Noah's face. When Noah turned around Suresh did not seem pleased.

"This is not what we discussed."

"If you don't have the stomach for it I'll get someone else."

"No, we'll play this your way, but I think you are making a mistake."

"I know what I'm doing he'll get what he deserves, and then your father can finally rest in peace." Noah knew Suresh wouldn't like his plan of torturing Sylar to death, which is why he didn't tell him before, but he also knew that Suresh wouldn't fight him on it either."

"Make sure you keep him dosed. I have to go I"ll be back in two days."

"Oh going home to your family. Speaking of which what ever will Claire say." Sylar's voice was better though still a little scratchy, and he managed to obtain the mocking tone he was so good at.

"What makes you think she doesn't already know." It was brief, but Noah caught the pain that flashed across Sylar's face. "Oh, did you think that she would ever want to help you after all you did to her. Think about it you murdered her best friend in front of her. Did you think an apology and 'I want to change' would be enough. Your ability is suppose to be figuring things out, and yet you still never suspected." It was Noah's turn to look smug. With that he picked up a needle and injected Sylar.

-0-

Claire was surprised that her voice came out so strong. "Grandma, why are you calling me?"

"I would pretend to be affronted, but we don't have the time. I don't know what you know, but I need to explain some things. First let me say, at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. Sending your father to insure not only Grabrial's downfall, but his survival was based on what I knew at the time. It was about the entire world, but I still never would have done it had I known that you would have suffered for it. Yes, that is hypocritical of me. I would sacrifice strangers, but not my own family for the greater good, but I am a mother and a grandmother; I feel it is my prerogative to be that way."

Claire's mind had just caught up to the implications of Angela's words. "Wait, are you saying that my father did have a hand in creating Sylar."

"Yes I am. Elle, his partner on the case, found him hanging himself. Without us there would be no Sylar."

"I can't believed he stood there and Iied after I called him out on it. He is not getting away with this." Claire was emotional and ready to go confront her father.

"Claire wait, that's what I'm calling about. I had a dream. Confronting your dad at home will do no good. Let him think you're still processing. He will be moving up his plans after what happened. I have sent you a package. In the jewelry box will be a new phone I have a track on your father's just like he has a track on your's. The phone is linked to the program. When Noah leaves give him half an hour. Leave your phone at home, and go to the UPS store the package will be there. Claire you have to hurry once you leave the house, but be careful. Noah will stop at nothing to destroy Sylar.

It was evening when Noah left the house.

Claire was coming down the stairs as he left. "Dad did Sylar really lie to me?"

"Of course he did Claire Bear."

"But why? He could have had my power and left. Why mess with me that way?"

"He's a monster Claire. He probably got some sick high out of messing with you're head."

"I guess you're right. I'm just so angry I fell for his lies so easily! Anyone that lies so easily, with no remorse, for there own gain, can never be trusted."

"Claire don't blame yourself. He's a master manipulator. As far as we know it could be a power he picked up some where. I have to go. This will all be over soon."

"I know." It was all Claire said as Noah left the house. Claire looked down as he left; afraid he'd see the determination in her eyes as the words slipped out.

As soon as Claire heard the car pull down the drive she looked at her watch. Seven seventeen is when she'd be leaving She figured she'd make her self a sandwich. She didn't know what she'd be up against and she might as well face it on a full stomach.

It was seven fifteen as Claire picked up her purse.

"Mom, I'm going out I need to sort somethings, and get a grasp on the situation." Claire called as she descended the stairs.

Sandra appeared around a corner. "Claire by all rights I shouldn't be letting you leave the house, but you are eighteen now. So, I'll just say be home by midnight."

"Okay." Claire exited the house. "I'll try."

-0-

Finding the warehouse where her father was holding Sylar was easy. Claire knew that would be the easy part when she discovered a gun in the jewelry box as well. There was a note I figured you'd need this too. I knew once you left the house you wouldn't turn back, but I didn't want to scare you. Be safe, and keep Sylar alive. He really does want to change, and you can help him do that.

That was it. She knew that she'd get no more advice or help she was on her own. Claire had come to the realization that knowing it was right and actually facing your father with a gun were two different things, but she got out of her car anyways.

Claire had the the gun at the ready as she entered from the the back of the warehouse. She was lucky she could see Suresh standing behind a chair with someone strapped in. Her father had his back turned facing a desk with things she couldn't make out from where she stood scattered across it. Claire raised the gun and inched closer hoping to get close enough. When she was bout 12 feet back Suresh turned side ways to look at Sylar.

"Sylar I..." Suresh cut off.

"Hello Suresh I didn't expect to see you here." Claire voice was calm, but under the surface she was in turmoil. She knew that her father had to be working with someone, but she was expecting a stranger. Not someone she sort of knew, or at least knew of. Well, it could be worse she thought. It could be Peter.

Noah Had turned around at this point. He had collected himself and managed to look smug. Noah was about to ask why she was here but Sylar beat Noah to the question. "What in the hell or you doing here?"

Claire was taken aback by the venom in his voice. She had expected him to be relieved to hear her voice. "Thank you Claire for coming to save me. I know it can't be easy for you to hold a gun on your own father. I guess I own you one." Claire response was almost hysterical as she tried to imitate Sylar's voice, and may have been the result of her fighting a hysterical breakdown.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds as the situation really sunk in. Sylar was the first to process what the turn of events meant and was the first to break the silence.

"I guess you were right Noah, with intuitive aptitude as a base power I should have figured it out. I should have seen right through your lies." Sylar's signature smirk was firmly in place."

"Suresh I need you to untie Sylar now." It was the first demand that Claire had made and her voice was barely audible.

"I can't do that. This man killed my father he has to pay."

"Why do you get to sound so high and mighty. I happen to know that the power you cooked up for yourself has come with a price. My guess is that Maya has already discovered you're little secret. Tell me, how many father's have you killed?"

"At least I feel remorse."

"So does he! Now untie him!" Neither man was expecting Claire to interrupt let alone with such force in her voice. Claire had found her reason for being there when she heard that Suresh was responsible for the death of others. She didn't know the details, but how could he not extend the forgiveness that he himself was obviously in need of.

"I had him once before, and he sat there and mocked me about having killed my father and the innocents he killed under my nose. That I led him to!"

"I know what a monster he was, but I'm willing to offer a second chance just like I'm willing to offer you, but I will shot you if you force me to."

"Claire Bear you don't want to become that person trust me." Noah saw his moment and was determined to take it, but Claire was having none of that.

"Shut up. You don't get to talk. I'm not listening to your lies anymore." That's when the idea came to Claire. Maybe she could get out of here without having to shot anyone.

"Speaking of which do you know the truth Suresh, or like my father do you simply not care."

"What are you talking about?" Suresh was curious. While his hatred was still strong he wondered from the beginning what could have gotten Claire mixed up with Sylar; from what he knew Sylar should have been Claire's worst nightmare.

"Claire don't do this." Noah sounded a bit worried which only managed to heighten Suresh's curiosity.

"I think I'll listen to her Noah. Something tells me she knows something I don't, and it might not change anything, but then again who knows." Suresh stared turned to look at Noah. I think you should take a chair and sit down away from the table. Noah complied pulling the closest chair out of arm's reach of the table and sat down. As a show of faith Suresh did the same thing.

"Good I guess I should start at the beginning." Claire proceeded to tell Suresh everything relevant' careful to leave out anything that would condemn Sylar further. She even told him what future Sylar had said happened to Peter when he took his power.

"After dad had me convinced that Sylar had been manipulating me I got a call from Angela. She told me what part of me knew all along that Sylar had told me the truth and my own father lied to my face yet again."

Suresh said nothing. He couldn't help wondering somethings though did what happened with Peter mean that Sylar might be a better person then Peter. Suresh had never met a man with purer intentions, but Sylar managed to hold off the hunger under much worse conditions. What did that say, and what did it say about him. Sure he'd been hungry too and felt shame, but killing himself had not been an option. Was it possible he felt less remorse then Sylar. Suresh still said nothing; he simply got up and began undoing Sylar's restraints.

With Suresh agreeing to help them Claire relaxed, but Claire's relief was short lived. Before Claire could process the sound she had heard; Suresh's leg had folded and blood was staining his jeans. Noah Had concealed a small gun in his jacket when he first heard Claire's voice. Almost without thinking Claire fired back, moving herself between her father and the other two men as she did so. Suresh had managed to to undo one of Sylars arms before being shot. Kneeling down he undid his feet while sylar worked on his other arm. Noah had flipped the chair on it's side creating a small shield that he crouched behind. Most other men would have been thankful the chairs happened to be metal, but Noah had done this intentionally. The surprise came that it was his own daughter that he was shielding himself from.

"Claire! You don't want to do this. He's using you. I'm your father I'm just trying to protect you."

"The funny thing is I don't need your protection. I can't die and I can't stay hurt remember. You lied to me my whole life. You promised you'd stop and then the lies just got worse."

"I did it for your own good. You don't know what he's capable of."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I know exactly what he's capable of! I watched him cut open Jackie's head. The difference is I now know why, and what you did to make it happen. I know what he's capable of. I just know what he can and wants to be as well."

Sylar stood up stiffly just as Noah made it to the table that would provide more cover. Sylar knew that they needed to get out of there quickly or they'd have to shoot their way out, and Noah already had far more ammunition and better cover.

"Suresh can you walk?" Sylar knew that carrying Suresh would make this more difficult. At first he thought they could leave Suresh behind, but something in Noah's eyes made him unsure that Noah would help the doctor when he and Claire where gone.

Suresh stood slowly holding onto the chair that had so recently been Sylar's prison.

"Yeah, I can walk I don't think the bullet hit anything major, but I'm not sure how far I can get."

Noah and Claire had been silently staring at each other during the exchange. Claire was processing that she had shot at her daddy. She wasn't sure she'd hold up much longer and could only think the sooner she got out of there the better.

Sylar looked at the table and spotted an empty syringe on a tray with some vials of liquid he assumed must have been the power suppressant that was running through his veins.

"Noah slide that tray over here." Sylar voice was commanding

"You think I'm gonna follow your commands."

"You're the one that shot Suresh now slide the tray with the syringe here, before his blood lose becomes an issue."

Claire wasn't sure what Sylar was up to, but if he could help Suresh she wasn't going to question it. The guilt she felt about creating a situation that got Suresh shot was just one more thing gnawing at her currently fragile mental state.

"Fine."

Noah reached up and pulled the tray toward himself. Half a minute later the tray came sliding around the edge of the table. Stopping just in front of Claire. Sylar bent down and pulled the tray in retrieving the syringe. Sylar knew time was important, but he couldn't help twisting the knife he was sure Noah felt in his heart right now.

"Claire do you trust me?" Sure Sylar had to keep her calm and pointing that gun toward Noah, but his choice of words was deliberate.

"Yes."

"Good." Sylar leaned into Claire not seeming to even acknowledging that Noah was in the room. He was sure to make every movement as intimate as possible while still considering the passage of time. He put his mouth next to Claire's ear and began whispering knowing Noah would be desperate to know what he was saying to her.

"Claire you have to keep the gun pointed. I need to draw some of your blood to give to Suresh. It will heal him. I need to take it from your abdomen so Noah can't take advantage of a vulnerable moment. Okay."

"Okay." Claire had listened to Sylar without so much as turning her eyes. Her response came out whispered as well. It was an automatic response to Sylar's whispering, but Sylar loved the way it made Claire seem to play into the intimacy.

Sylar put his arm around Claire's waist and shifted her weight so that she was firmly leaning back against him. This was unnecessary, but Claire was focused on her father and didn't so much as flinch at the intimate position. Sylar lifted the front of Claire's shirt more then strictly necessary and drew out the blood from just underneath her left breast. Sylar's right had had the skin pulled taunt. Though technically Sylar wasn't touching anything he could see Noah turning red with anger from the corner of his eye. He knew it was a stretch and could feel Claire shift in some discomfort at the situation. When the vial was full he quickly pulled down Claire's shirt.

"One more thing." Sylar said at a normal volume. "Where are your keys?"

"In my right pocket." Claire told him.

Sylar reached into her pocket to retrieve her keys not playing it up for Noah to diffuse some of the discomfort Claire was feeling.

Suresh reprimanded Sylar under his voice as Sylar injected Claire's blood just above the wound.

"She's just a child you know."

"She's eighteen and can make her own decisions."

"You're manipulating her."

"I'm not the one that nearly killed her mother by constantly erasing Sandra's memories or eased Claire's. Besides I'm only six years older then her anyways."

Sylar looked down to check on Suresh's leg and changed topics before he could respond.

"Your leg is healed stand up we have to move quickly. If I know Noah he has back up on the way."

"Claire we're going out the side door on your left. Do you see it?"

Claire's eyes shifted to the left for just a moment before returning to her father. "Yes I see it."

"Good, we're gonna go out. Then I want you to run after us okay."

"Alright."

Sylar and Suresh ran for the door. As soon as They opened it Sylar screamed for Claire to follow.

"Now!"

Claire took a few long sideways steps making sure she was closer to the door then her father before she turned and ran.

As soon as her back was turned Noah opened fire. He reasoned that she would heal. One of the bullet's struck her shoulder before she reached the door, and another her back as she was exiting. This caused her to fall through the door instead of running.

Sylar took the gun and fired back inside forcing Noah to take cover again. Suresh pulled Claire up as easily as if she was a rag doll, and slammed the door closed. Claire was already healing and was able to tell them where her car was. When they got to Claire's car they all hurried inside and Sylar got behind the wheel.

"What not gonna say anything about me not being on your insurance." Sylar remarked as he started the car and turned it around.

"This is different. Besides my insurance covers other drivers." Claire couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped her. "Turn right when you hit the road. It will lead to the highway. Go south."

The car was silent after that, until they'd been on the highway long enough to know that they weren't being followed.

"Are you sure going back to you're house is what we should be doing. Noah could be orchestrating a trap as we speak."

"I doubt that. It's our home he's always tried like hell to keep this part of himself out of our home. He won't set a trap there with mom and Lyle there."

"Is that where we're going I'm glad you decided to fill me in."

Suresh's voice startled Claire she had managed to forget that he was in the back seat.

"Sorry. I... yes we're going to my house at least until we figure out what to do next."

Claire looked down at her watch. "Ten fifty-three and about an hour form my house. I might actually make it home by midnight."

"Do you still have a curfew, cheerleader?"

Claire didn't notice the amusement in Sylar's eyes. "This is your fault. I don't have a curfew by the way. My mom's just still shaken about the whole mess and requested I be home by midnight."

"Whatever you say Baby Doll."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire was indignant, though she wasn't sure way. Part of her just hated Sylar looking at her like a little kid.

Sylar busted out laughing then. "You were trying to get under my skin." Claire accused as soon as she heard his laughter.

"You make such a tempting target Baby Doll."

"Why are you calling me Baby Doll? I'm not a baby, I'm no one's plaything, and I'm certainly not fragile."

"I'll concede that you're not fragile and I know you're no child, but I think I'd like having you as my own personal plaything."

The way Sylar said it left Claire blushing, and Suresh feeling a mix of anger and discomfort, for being privy to such an intimate moment.

-0-

Noah moved to follow out of pure rage when the door slammed closed behind Claire, but he regained himself quickly and decided to wait for his back up.

It had been the night that Noah called Suresh asking for help. _Noah had just gotten off the phone with the airlines to arrange Suresh a ticket on a flight that would take off in two hours. Yes it was expensive, but Sandra would never know because he was using a secret account he'd had for years. It was just one of the things he found himself unable to give up when he had promised to be more honest, and he was finding himself grateful that he had decided to keep some of his secrets. Noah's phone rang. When he looked at the id it was a number he did not recognize. Noah let it ring two more times before deciding to answer._

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"_Oh, just an old voice from the beyond you might say. Well, beyond Angela's reach anyways."_

_Noah knew that voice and it belonged to a man that was suppose to be dead._

"_Linderman. What do you want?"_

"_I want to offer you some help. I've been out of circulation for some time now, but that doesn't mean that I've not kept an eye on things. I have the means to set up whatever you need. I know you don't work for the company anymore consider this an olive branch."_

"_That may lead to a job I presume. I'm guessing the job would be less then voluntary." _

"_On the contrary, we don't want you unless you want to work with us. I know you're to dangerous to force into anything Noah. I am no fool."_

"_Fine what's the cost then?"_

"_You simply have to hear me out when the time comes."_

"_What can you do for me?" _

"_It has just come to my attention that a particular power siphon has again become a problem for you. Simply tell me what you need and you'll have it tomorrow, by noon."_

_Noah did indeed tell him what he was looking for, but didn't expect Linderman's response. "Tell me where you're staying and a messenger will be there tomorrow. Not that I need to tell you, but this won't be UPS. The box will be marked Pinehurst."_

_Noah gave him the hotel and room number, and without another word Linderman hung up._

_That was why when he heard Claire's voice he was able to push a single button on his phone, to call for back up, before turning around._

Noah pulled out his phone and checked it would be another ten minutes before they arrived. How could that be. That meant all that happened in five minutes. Everything had seemed so dragged out while it was happening. He supposed that must have been a result of having his own daughter not only point a gun at him but shot at him as well. There was no way he was losing his little girl to that bastered. He would wait sure that meant following immediately was out, but he still had a track on Claire's phone. He pulled out his labtop might as well get started.

"What?" Noah's scream was sudden and disturbing in the silence of the recently violent warehouse. Noah refreshed the program in case it was a glitch, but found the same data staring at him. It read that Claire was at home. This meant that she had figured it out or someone had told her. His little girl had run off with the most dangerous man on earth and he had no way of tracking her. Needless to say that when his backup arrived he was in a foul mood.

**AN: So there you are what does Noah do when he is foiled by his own daughter. When the very person he uses as his excuse for cruelty fights him? That's the question and yes I know I'm being harsh on Noah, but I think he deserves it. I think that in season four we were seeing more and more of the real Noah. (don't have to read further if you don't want my reasoning to back that up)**

**I started to wonder if Noah was a 'good guy' when I discovered that he had pushed Gabriel to become Sylar. I wondered more when I found out that why he likes to say he's just following orders he seems to know all the company secrets. The man obviously had enough power to pick and chose his assignments had he chosen to. Then when I found out that both the Petrellis knew that Sylar didn't have to kill to gain powers, I was sure that Noah knew too. Considering that Angela has used him as a double agent it had to be true. Which explained some things like why Noah could push Elle to go through with having an innocent killed at Sylar's hands without even flinching. Noah had to be in on the 'greater good plan.' If he wasn't then he has some serious savior complex with Angela, and that would be completely out of character. I say that because if you recall Noah never had a real reaction to Angela's let's blow up New York' scheme. To me that says one of two things: he already knew, or savior complex. **

**Anyways that's my reasoning sorry if anyone's a big Noah fan out there. **


	9. The Calm Before

**So long time no see. I don't own anything to do with Heroes but all original characters are mine; though, to be honest I haven't come up with an original character yet. I'll have a note at the end of the next chapter. Anywho, on with the show and all that. ;)**

"Maybe I should go in first."

Claire wasn't really talking to anyone, and that was obvious but Sylar decided to pipe up anyways.

"Oh come now, where's the fun in that? Besides unless your mother owns a gun..."

"We're from Texas. what do you think?"

Claire's response brought Sylar up short. Normally he wouldn't care, but his powers weren't back yet. He knew that Claire could heal him, but after the past couple of days he'd prefer to take it easy."

"That might be a valid point. Fine go in first."

Claire opened the door from the garage to the house. She was surprised her mother wasn't waiting up in the living room after all the surprises she'd had in one day, but she couldn't deny the relief she felt.

Claire invited Sylar and Suresh in. When they all set down Sylar's stomach gave and audible growl.

"I guess you're probably hungry."

Suresh's voice was low and as close to shame as he could muster for not having fed the man in over twenty-four hours. Claire could sense the tension and volunteered to go get something for all of them to eat. She was bent in front of the open frig door when she heard her mother's voice.

"Claire you're home."

"Why do you sound so surprised about that."

"Honestly I didn't know if you'd come back. I can tell when you're hiding something from me Claire. When you said you were soul searching I knew there was more. I just never thought it would be what it turned out to be, and you we're hiding something from me when you left this evening."

"True, but I didn't lie. I did have to straighten something out. Just not something you'd like me to straighten out. That kinda brings me to some thing I need to tell you."

"Claire after today I don't think you can shock me ever again."

Claire took a deep breath and was about to tell her mom everything when Lyle entered the kitchen. Lyle had come down the front stair case and through the living room to reach the kitchen unlike his mother who had come down the back stairs.

"What is he doing here!"

Lyle's voice was strained and he spoke through clenched teeth. Claire turned around and she knew that she had never seen her brother direct so much anger at her before, and she never wanted to see it again.

"Lyle please just give me a chance to explain."

"I'm calling dad."

Lyle turned to walk away. Claire became desperate because she knew that Sylar wasn't better yet, and they had no idea what they would do yet. Claire didn't take note of the fact that she was using the plural. That she had decided that she was in this with Sylar, and that we didn't include Suresh. What Claire did do is launch forward and grab Lyle's arm. She didn't know that tears had stared to run down her face, and Lyle could never say if he would have listened other wise. Whatever the reason Lyle did agree to listen to Claire's supplication.

"Lyle at least hear why."

"Fine I'll listen, but I'm still gonna do what I think best when you're done explaining."

"Okay that's fair."

Claire would have felt relief, but with everything that was happening she couldn't relax enough to feel relief just then. She told her mom and Lyle everything as she continued to fix the food. She started with the Angela's phone call. Claire was so detailed that by the time she reached the point where she got home, Sylar and Suresh were done eating. When she finished there was silence for about two seconds. Two seconds that felt like an eternity to Claire; then Lyle spoke."

"Sure you can except this, but fine I won't call dad."

"What?"

Claire was thankful, but she couldn't avoid the confusion that washed over her.

"It's different for you. Yeah he's our dad, but he's my father! You don't have to deal with knowing you must be capable of what he's done."

That's when Sandra proved to everyone in the room why she was far more amazing then Noah would ever realize.

"No, you don't get to say that."

"Mom?"

The response came in unison from both Claire and Lyle.

"You heard me. You don't get to say that or even entertain such thoughts, because Noah Bennet may be your father, but I will not permit you to forget that I am your mother. I have just as much to do with your make up as he does, and no son of mine will ever follow in that mans foot steps without having to fight me every step of the way."

Lyle freely hugged his mom. Not caring that non family was present Lyle Bennet was so grateful for his mother in that moment that the whole school could have been there and he would have hugged her still. No one said a word, and the silence that followed lasted for forty-five seconds. To Claire the moment was perfect, but to Sylar it was mental torture, and Claire couldn't help contrasting child hood memories Sylar had shared.

"Mom. Lyle. I know this is asking a lot but even if it's just for tonight can we all sleep here tonight. I mean I think we're all too tired to figure out our next move without some rest."

Claire's eyes met Lyle's and the moment was over, but something had forever shifted. Lyle may only have been fifteen, but he had grown up a bit in that moment. The siblings knew there would be no more childish fights between them. They may still tease, but they would no longer search for ways to make each other miserable. It wasn't simply Noah's actions, but the way Sandra had called him 'that man', Both of them knew they had lost their dad that day, and neither was willing to lose any more family.

Sylar kept quiet and watched, storing his observations away for when his abilities returned. He found that he wanted to understand everything that Claire went through. He thought that he should find this realization more disturbing then he did. Sylar did not mean to ever fall in love. To Sylar's mind love led to marriage which at best led to mutual misery. It was understandable given his life experience, but with his powers absent he felt as though he'd left an equation half solved. Like maybe he'd been recalculating the possibility of happiness in the back of his mind. He just didn't know it until he encountered information that under different circumstances would have become apart of his calculations. Sylar didn't like not knowing what to do with information. His whole life he had been the analyzer. He took in information quantified it, categorized it, and stored it away for future use. Sylar knew how to handle new information, but he didn't know how to handle the possibility of truly falling for Claire.

-0-

It was past eleven when Claire finally awoke and made her way downstairs.

"Claire you're up. We've just decided to make breakfast for lunch. You in."

Lyle was trying to act normal, but everyone could see that he was having trouble dealing despite his mother's words last night.

"Sure."

Sylar looked up from the stove, where he was cooking pancakes, when Lyle's voice told him Claire had entered the kitchen.

"Decided to end you're rendition of sleeping beauty baby doll."

Sandra heard the commit and was going to say something about it. Sylar may be reformed and he may be here because of her husband's unreasonably blind hatred, but he she was not okay with him using a term of endearment with her daughter. She was going to say something, but Claire beat her to it.

"How long do you plan to keep calling me that?"

"I don't know maybe as long as you keep reacting to it."

Sylar had that smirk in place. It was technically the same one that he had when he'd first realized that she was the one with the power to heal not Jackie, but this was different Claire noted. She figured it was the look in his eyes they were dancing. Then his eyes had been cold, and she was sure that they were all black. Now his honey brown eyes danced with mischief instead of simmering with murder. In that moment she decide that not only would she help him when she could, but that she believed in him as well. Claire decided that she could fully except the fact that he had changed.

"Whatever."

Claire rolled her eyes and sat down on a stool in the kitchen as Sylar went back to cooking.

"Morning Claire."

Sandra was glad that the 'baby doll' didn't seem to be an actual endearment. She decided to keep quiet to keep the peace, but she was going to be watching. She knew that Sylar was perhaps anything but normal; still a man didn't call a woman baby doll for no reason at all.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Claire, will you set the table?"

"On it."

When Claire went into the dinning room Suresh was sitting at the table, with his chin in his hands, looking very much like a lost little boy.

At first Claire set the table thinking of what to say. Then she set next to him and gathered her courage to speak.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah you're blood did the trick. It's hard to believe that I was actually shot. It's sort of exciting. To have been hurt so, bad and now to be better." Suresh snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

"I'm glad, but that's not what I meant. Yesterday this time you were helping my dad to kill Sylar. Now, you've gotten shot helping him escape. Took the couch so that he could have the guest bed, and or currently waiting for him to finish cooking breakfast for you and the family of your recent partner in crime. So, I want to know are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. That man killed my father and I helped him escaped your dad."

"About that. What happened. I know you helped us because you somehow understand him better now, but I don't understand why. You've killed now too, but not just killed; murdered the innocent. Haven't you?"

Suresh seemed to slump down further at her words. A feat that Claire had not previously thought possible.

"I'm sorry I've let my tongue run away from me. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, you're right. That's why I have no room to judge if he's repentant. I wanted a power, and I got myself one. I just didn't know the transition would be so rough. No, it's worse then that. I ignored the risks, because I was jealous. To be so close to you're world and yet not really be a part of it. I didn't want to be the scientific observer, the third party. I wanted in, and I got in far deeper then I ever imagined."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I need to tell someone or it's gonna consume me."

"Then I'll listen."

"The power I gained is supper strength, but I'm only stable now because whoever is bank rolling your father's venture had a formula for a stabilizing agent. Still if it wasn't partially compatible with enhanced DNA by dumb luck. I'd be dead. Before I got the stabilizing agent I was a monster. It wasn't just the ridges on my back and the scales. I was taking people and cocooning them. I was sucking the life out of them like some hideous mockery of a spider. The worst part was that I couldn't control it. It was controlling me. I talk about Sylar, but the truth is I was worse. Once he had his victims their death's were short. My victims had to live in an aware catatonic state for days before I'd end their misery."

Suresh's words were hard to make out at the end through his tears, but Claire caught every word.

"I believe people can change, and when they do they deserve forgiveness."

"Thank you. Could you tell your mother I'm sorry, but I won't be joining you. I need to get out of here."

"Suresh got up, and left the house. He only had his wallet and his cell phone. Luckily Noah had made the ticket an open ended two way. He'd stop by a store to get some new clothes and head to the airport."

When she and Sylar brought in the food form the kitchen, with Lyle on their heals, Sandra was shocked to hear that Suresh had left, but Sylar was surprised he had stuck around as long as he had.

-0-

As the Bennets and Sylar set in the living room the tension was high. None of the Bennets were quite ready to face the stark reality that was their current predicament, but they all knew that Noah would eventually come home and they had stalled too long already.

"Sylar, how are your... powers?"

Claire was hesitant. She didn't know how much of a sore spot that would be with Sylar, but she knew that the state of Sylar's powers had to go into any plan.

"They're coming back, but I'm not at full strength. Honestly I wouldn't be able to handle Noah and whatever team he has if they came through that door right now."

"When was the last time you were dosed?"

Sandra was not going to be left out of this; not with her family at risk.

"I don't know as soon as Noah returned he gave me the last shoot."

"Wait assuming that dad went straight to the warehouse. Then it's been about twenty hours. What power level would you say you're working on."

"What power level? I take it you like to game Lyle."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Just remind me to teach you a thing or two when this is over."

"Who says you're the one that would be doing the teaching."

"Big talk."

"Boys. Focus please." Sandra was firm, but gentle.

"Right, sorry. I'd say I'm at twenty-five maybe thirty percent right now."

"What at this rate it could take you another two days before you're back to normal. I doubt that dad will take that long to start suspecting that I may have come home after all."

"I know that's why I need to leave lay low until I'm back to full strength."

"What? No, no way I'm coming with you at least."

"Claire it's easier to hide on my own."

"Bull! You're just trying to be chivalrous. Well, it doesn't work on you. If they do find you before at least I can heal you with my blood."

"Or you could end up in a lab somewhere. You don't know who Noah is working with. It could be..."

Sylar suddenly realized that Claire wasn't listening to him.

"Claire."

"My blood that's it. Can my blood speed up the process of you getting your powers back."

"Well, yes."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because."

"Because. What kind of response is that." Claire was almost laughing with momentary relief.

"Because I didn't want to ask you for more then I already have. Not after you came and saved me."

"Then it's a good thing that you're not asking. I'm insisting because it's the best option we have."

"Okay we'll need a syringe."

"Oh."

Claire's feeling that they were finally getting some where almost vanished.

"I think I can help with that." Sandra chimed in. "When you're father was in that car accident a few years ago. Well, I know now that he'd actually been stabbed. Anyways, the pain medication the doctor prescribed was intravenous. There was one needle left still sealed and everything. I don't know why I kept the darn kit. Just one of those things that never got thrown out. I'll go get it."

Sandra went upstairs to retrieve the syringe.

"Claire will you please stop pacing it's making me nervous."

"Good I don't won't to be the only."

Claire was smiling at her brother as she teased him.

"Is this the way it is with siblings?"

Claire and Lyle where both taken aback by Sylar's question. Then they answered in unison.

"Yeah, It's great though."

This caused the three of them to all start laughing. Claire laughed so hard that she was forced to sit down or risk losing her balance. She set right next to Sylar on the love seat. It wasn't a small love seat, but the two of them were so close their hips touched. Finding a place for both their arms would have been difficult had Sylar's not been on the back of the love seat. The weight of Sylar's arm may have technically been resting on the back of he love seat, but anyone walking in would have thought he had his arm around her. When the laughter stopped there was moment a complete calm. It was just long enough for Claire to speak."

"I needed that."

Then the position that she and Sylar were in was realized by all three occupants of the room at once, and an awkward tension rose up quickly. It didn't help that the realization came because Claire had turned to Sylar as she spoke, and it became apparent just how close their heads and now their faces where to each other. Nor did it help that instead of leaning back Sylar leaned in slightly closer as he brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. It looked for all the world that Sylar was going to kiss Claire with her brother sitting there until Sandra cleared her throat. Still Sylar only leaned back the half inch or so he'd leaned in earlier. Claire was the one to stand up.

"Let's get started."

Sylar stood up and retrieved the needle from Sandra. He saw the look she was giving him, but decided to ignore it. Sure it wouldn't go away, but maybe he wouldn't have to deal with it.

It had been about two minutes since Sylar had been injected with Claire's blood. When Claire couldn't take waiting for Sylar to say something anymore. He'd been sitting there staring at his hands as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Well is it working or not?"

Sylar still said nothing. Instead he just reached out his hand and the photography book on the coffee table flew into one of his hands. With the other hand he created a ball of blue sparks that he put out by closing his fist after about three seconds.

"I guess that it worked."

Sylar spoke with a smile on his face, but only Claire noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. She'd have to ask him about that when she got the chance she thought.

"Do you want to pack anything?" Sylar's words were abrupt.

"Wait a minute. My daughter is staying here."

Sylar knew that this would happen, but he hoped that if he could keep Sandra off balance then she wouldn't be able to mount an objection. Sylar decided engaging Sandra directly would be ill advised under the circumstances and turned to Claire.

"Are you staying here?"

"I...I don't know. I mean do you need me to come with you?"

Claire wasn't even sure why she was asking he couldn't possibly need her to go with him, but part of her wanted him to say yes. It was just another one of those compulsions she'd have to take a closer look at when things calmed down. It seemed she'd been having a lot of those lately.

Sylar found himself desperate not to have his time with Claire brought to an end so soon. So he decided that he needed to take care of something that he previously had no opinion on one way or the other. It wasn't that he didn't feel for Peter. He himself knew what it was like to have your powers stripped away, but there was no love loss for the man.

"Well, now that you've decided to trust me I was thinking I might have time to warn Peter. I was also thinking that having you vouch for me would go a long way. I don't know exactly when it happened, but there might still be time to stop him from having Author strip his powers form him. Anyways, I thought it was worth trying."

Claire looked at him in shock. Sure Sylar had found he didn't have to kill. Sure she believed that he wanted redemption, but she didn't expect him to have the first clue on how to go about it. Yet, without any prompting. He was already trying to help someone else. Someone who was a part of a family he had every reason to avoid. Technically she was a part of it to, but to help Peter was to risk seeing Angela. There was no other way to describe what Claire felt besides pride. She was proud of Sylar and she thought that was perhaps the weirdest reaction she'd ever had to anything in her whole life.

"In that case I'm definitely going, but It would take days we can't fly; my dad's sure to be watching for a flight being booked."

"Then we drive."

"That will take like five days."

"Call him. Don't use your phone though. Tell him... oh I don't know. Tell him you'll explain more when you get to New York, but it's important he doesn't go see any one from his past. Especially if it comes as a shock that he can see them again. Tell him a time traveler is involved, but you don't want to say to much over the phone."

"Okay I can do that."

Claire was half way up the stairs to pack and get the phone that Angela had sent her when Sylar thought of the danger.

"Oh, wait! Make sure you tell him not to mention that you're coming to anyone especially your father, and he shouldn't expect you for a full week."

Claire looked confused at Sylar's last words.

"We shouldn't take the interstates, far to many traffic cameras."

Sandra was sure that Claire was in her room she turned on Sylar. Sylar had withstood torture. He'd endured being hunted. Sylar was the man that was conquering the hunger. Sylar had never been so thoroughly frightened and cut down to size as he was by Sandra Bennet on that day. It was then that Sylar decided that his best recourse was pure brutal honesty.

"I can not guarantee you that Claire will not suffer before this is through. Not just because Noah is hunting me with an unknown partner or partners. Not just because going to New York may mean we have to contend with her grandfather, but because I can not guarantee myself. The hunger did not dissipate just because I know I don't have to kill. The hunger is not something that goes away or can just be ignored. The hunger apparently could drive Peter to gleefully kill his brother and try killing his mother if he ever got my power. I will not swear I won't break. I can not swear it yet. I will swear that if I feel myself breaking I'll put Claire on the first flight to Angela and head in the opposite direction."

"Angela? I want my baby sent home to me."

"No offense miss Bennet, but you don't have the means to protect Claire from me."

Sandra did not respond, which Sylar took as resignation if not acceptance. Those were the last words exchanged between Sandra and Sylar before he and Claire left. Leaving Sandra to wonder if she'd ever see them again.


	10. Watching the Clock

Peter had been surprised to hear form Claire. He thought he'd never see her again after the way she was treated by Nathan. Of course, he was glad to hear from her, though it still made him a little nauseous whenever he considered his initial reaction to her before he knew her as his niece. Still, all gut reactions aside, he'd gotten that call two days ago and couldn't make head or tails of what Claire was referring to. I'm suppose to avoid people from his past especially if their turning up is a shock, and what's with not telling anyone about the call especially Noah. Peter found that he'd been playing it over and over in his head all morning.

Sure saving her had been instrumental in saving the future he knew that much, but he realized niece or not, thanks to Nathan, he didn't know her at all. Not really anyways. I guess I'll just have to wait until she gets here. What can happen in a week that would make following her instructions all that hard anyways. That was what Peter was thinking when his phone rang.

"Hello this is Peter."

"Hello son. You've no idea how long I've wanted to make this call."

Just like that Peter's whole world was turned upside down. Peter may have been young at his father's funeral, but he wasn't so young that he didn't recognize his father's voice.

"But you're... I was at...dad." Peter voice was small and cracked.

Peter flopped down onto his bed. All he knew in that moment was that five days would be torture and he wasn't at all sure if he could wait that long.

-0-

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

The receptionist was apologizing. She'd been a bit accusatory when she'd asked about Sylar and Claire traveling together.

"In my defense you really don't look eighteen, honey. I know you may hate that now but wait twenty years you'll be thankful."

"It's okay it's refreshing to find someone who cares. The other places we ask for two beds they don't ask questions. People should be looking out for each other. Don't you think so Mr. Gray."

Claire was trying really hard to put the poor lady at ease, because Sylar was not changing the look of annoyance plastered on his face. At Claire's words he relented, though only a little.

"Sure."

Sylar spoke without changing his look, and it was differently a look from Sylar. Gabriel would never be capable of making a person cower so effectively. With that Sylar picked up the keys and marched to the room. All Claire could do was give the receptionist a shrug and a smile before she hurried after him struggling to keep up with his long stride.

Claire entered the door that Sylar left open. She closed the door behind her very gently. In retrospect Sylar would later realize that he should have know what would happen next. Claire calmly approached Sylar before firmly slapping him.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you had made progress. How dare you make that women feel like a criminal for being concerned? What is wrong with you?"

That was a good question and one that Sylar had no inclination towards answering. Luckily for him Claire was not looking for a response.

"If you plan on being on of the good guys you better learn to be nicer to people. Especially when they've done nothing wrong."

"Okay, but did you have to slap me?"

"Well, I figured it was the only way to get through to you. I knew that you'd shrug off any attempt at calm rationalization."

Sylar knew that she was right, but the fact that she was coming to know him that well both elated and frightened him. This was not how this was suppose to go. He was suppose to make Her fall for him not the other way around. He didn't plan on being cruel towards Claire; sure she'd be hurt, but that was unavoidable she would bounce back. It was a simple plan. She'd fall for him driving Noah and Angela crazy. When he grew tired of his game he'd either fringe some sleepless nights and cold sweets, let everyone think the hunger was just too strong, or if he grew found of being a good guy; he would claim distress over causing the rift with her family, besides they would have eternity. No point in slamming the door shut, right, she was the only female immortal he knew.

That was how things were suppose to play out, but here he was falling for her. He'd already thrown the plan out the window the moment he admitted it to Claire. All Sylar had thought about was not letting his time with Claire end, but now spending so much time with her it was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He wanted to feel her skin, her heartbeat, and know she would forever be his and his alone, but she seemed clueless. Of course, Claire knew that he found her somewhat physically desirable. She would never forget Sylar's words, or more the look he gave her when he said "the plan was...inciting." That was not going to win her heart though.

"What are you staring at."

Sylar had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he'd zoned out and was gazing at Claire. The word embarrassment was just to weak a word to describe what Gabriel Gray was feeling in that moment, and it was Gabriel feeling it, for Sylar could never know true mortification. Sylar didn't care enough about the world around him to ever experience that feeling.

"Sorry I just was thinking."

"I like to know what train of thought could make the fearsome Sylar turn red as a beat."

"What?" Gabriel's eyebrows nearly left his face behind.

"Did I catch you staring at my butt?"

Claire was teasing. She knew that she'd been watching him the whole time he was thinking, but she also knew that he didn't know that."

"I what no never... well, not never...I mean."

Claire couldn't take it anymore and she burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry." Clare had to catch her breath. "I saw you zone out I've been facing you the whole time waiting for you to snap out of it. I know you weren't staring at my butt."

Sylar's eyebrows nit together; or was he Gabriel now?

"Claire have you ever had an identity crisis?"

"What were did that come from? Is that what you were thinking on?"

"It's just I find myself picking out things I feel and say that are Sylar and things that are Gabriel. Honestly it's giving me mental whiplash. I don't know who I am. I don't want to be Gabriel Gray. Not the way I was before. I can't stay Sylar. Sylar was born to kill. He wouldn't exist without killing because that was his whole purpose." Sylar finished dropping his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think that's true."

Sylar looked up. A flicker of hope in his eyes. Hope that Claire might actually have the answers he was seeking.

"I mean you aren't Gabriel Gray, the meek watch maker, that's for sure you can never go back to that. To much has happened. To much time has passed. There is to much blood on your hands. Perhaps you are a better Gabriel now. On the other hand, Sylar did start a killer; he was born in blood, but that doesn't mean he can't change. You may always be Sylar, because the power you have the fear you invoke is because of Sylar. So, now it's time to use that for good instead of bad."

Claire misunderstood the look on Sylar's face and figured she was just being a stupid kid that couldn't understand what he'd been through. Claire couldn't stand still or be quite so she began gather her stuff for the bathroom as she spoke."

"Maybe I'm being stupid if you want to change you're name that's up to you. You've been Gabriel because Victoria wanted you to be her angel. I don't know much about Church and stuff, but I know Gabriel was an archangel, the announcer, or something like that. Anyways, he used words and words you learned really well. It seems to me that your whole world was surrounded by words all those books and no tv. Then you became Sylar a serial killer. Sylar was a concept that became real; a thought. Come to life. You could say he was words come to life. The words power, revenge, hate, and blood turned into a manifestation of a monster. So maybe know you're no Gabriel, but maybe you're Micheal. That's right isn't it; Micheal was the fighter, right? So, maybe that's who you are now, because you are fighting. You have to fight just as hard for good as you fought for evil to be worthy maybe, but you are good now I know it. I didn't think you'd know how to make amends, but you've already started by choosing to help Peter even though you might have to face Angela knowing what she's done and what she'd be willing to do, but you've decided to help anyways. So, maybe you can be an angel again some day just not the same kind of angel, and maybe just maybe you already are. I don't know I'm going to take a shower."

Claire went into to the bathroom having no idea how much she'd given Sylar to think about.

After all she'd said Sylar knew that he couldn't confess his feelings yet. That would just make her doubt him. He'd have to wait, but not to long because he couldn't risk her convincing herself that what they had shared what they were sharing was nothing. So he'd bide his time and wait til things were less stressful then right now, but he knew he couldn't let Claire slip out of his life. He might never get her back then.

Claire's mind had wandered to other things while taking a shower. She was worried about Sylar, but she was currently more worried about Peter. Would they make it in time? Would he heed her warning if they didn't? Would what they were trying to do make a difference? She didn't know and it was driving her mad. It was true she did not know her uncle well, but he'd saved her life. She may have figured out how to bring him back, but she didn't feel even. He'd been ridiculed, and spent weeks searching her out just to save her though it put him in danger. She'd been at the right place at the right time and pulled a piece of shrapnel from the base of his skull. She felt she owed him more. Claire had been looking at the clock and her watch anything that would tell time. She knew it was compulsive, but she felt the pressure to get to Peter before the unthinkable happened to him.

When Claire came out of the bathroom Sylar got up to go in. Claire had made up her mind and it was time he knew it. She figured he didn't need to suffer more because he was waiting for her answer.

"Sylar, you can start asking me questions."

"What are you saying; are you sure?"

"Yes, I'd decided the day I talked to Rebecca. She was a woman I met at that church. Anyways, I needed some guidance, and she was really helpful. Of course, everything kinda went down hill after that. I've been so worried about us making it to Peter on time that I'd forgotten. Sorry, I realize not knowing my decision may be part of the reason you've been on edge today."

"You really trust me?" It was all Sylar could say.

"Yes."

The one word was all Claire could get out before Sylar slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. If she didn't know better Claire would say she'd seen a tear escape those honey brown eyes that seemed to be pulling her attention more and more often.

**AN: Okay so I'm back. Sorry for the wait guys. I really don't know where the name thing is gonna go It just seemed like an identity crisis was paramount to the changing Sylar I've set up. To be honest I'm kinda on this ride with you because I don't know what's gonna happen to Peter yet either. Honestly as the Author I know astoundingly little of where this is headed. So I've decide to let you the readers decide one of the questions I've been wrestling with from the start of this whole thing.**

**Question: Should Peter keep his powers?**

**My Argument for Yes: Peter keeping his powers let's him be the protective uncle that can actually back it up. Great for comic relief, and allows Gabriel to gain touch empathy eventually.**

**My Argument for No: Peter doesn't seem like the type to do well living over the many centuries of humanity never becoming something better. Also, I hate to think of Peter having to endure the death of one love after the other. :,(**

**So leave comments, message me whatever, but I need your help. At best I can put off the answer for one more chapter, and 1 more chapter ONLY. Help me, help me, help me. I accept carrier pigeons too. Not really, but I would love to hear you guys arguments for yeah or nay. **


	11. Decisions, Decisions

As Peter left his mother's office he felt unsteady. Peter thought he'd grown to understand his mother pretty well recently. No that's not it he thought I've grown to read her pretty well and she was telling me the truth, but how can I accept this. Father was going to kill Nathan and so she poisoned him first. Wait, Peter thought. She didn't poison him. Okay she did try, but he survived. Walking out the front of the family mansion Peter was deciding rather or not to get his father's side of the story. Then the shock of what his mother had told him wore off enough to remember Claire's warning.

Peter knew that he couldn't go anywhere near his father until Claire arrived. It had taken him three days to summon the fortitude to call his mother. It could still be another two before Claire arrived. Now he wasn't at all sure if he wanted to find out what Claire had to say, but he knew he had to.

-0-

"If we get an early start tomorrow then we'll make the City by eight."

"Why hasn't it worked yet?"

Claire had heard Sylar, but she was through avoiding the topic of there apparent lack of connection.

"You're holding back."

"How am I'm I holding back. I've answered all of your questions."

"That's not enough a connection runs both ways and it's not statistical. Yeah I know you're favorite color and about your first crush what scared you as a child, but you're hiding something still. From what I understand I first used empathy when Elle had every incentive to open up to me. You're holding something back."

"I'm not holding anything back!"

"Then I have another question what's you're darkest secret."

"I..I don't see what's that got to do with anything."

Claire's voice had suddenly turned into just a whisper.

"Claire this empathy is a alternative to poking around someone's brain. Did you think you could keep up any guards and have it still work?"

Claire didn't know what to say, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't even meet his eyes. She had told him so much, but what he was asking no one knew except her and her victim.

Sylar grew tired of waiting for a response.

"Just go take a shower Claire."

Claire's head snapped toward him. Had he just ordered her out of his presence. She tried to feel anger, but all she felt was shock. To make matters worse most of the shock was that she felt compelled to do as he said. Maybe she needed to get out of his presence. It was doing things to her head and the more she opened up the worst it got. Claire did the only thing she could in the moment she did as he said. Telling herself that it was because she needed out of his presence not because he'd told her to leave it.

Claire was lathering up her hair when she realized that she'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with her. Good thing this place had large towels.

By the time that Claire walked out of the bathroom with a towel securely fastened around her she was feeling much better, and her head was clear. This lasted until Sylar turned his head toward her from where he lay on one of the beds. He was stretched out socks, shoes and shirt off. He had one hand behind his head with is elbow out at an angle. The position accentuated his lean muscular form. If that wasn't bad enough Sylar's gaze was locked on her not hiding the fact that he was taking in every detail of her towel clad from.

"Um...I forgot my clothes." Claire croaked out.

She hated that she'd given away the affect that he was having on her so easily.

Sylar reached up with the hand that had been laying at his side and brought Claire's bag to him using his telekinesis. Sylar held the bag toward her. For a moment She thought that Sylar was going to float it across the room to her, but he didn't. What Claire didn't know was that Sylar had fully noticed that she had forgotten to take her clothes into the bathroom. He'd carefully planned what position and what state of dress to be in when she came out of the bathroom. He'd also considered how to make her come as close to him as possible.

Hey, he may have planned on waiting, but laying a little ground work was never a bad idea. If she was aware of the chemistry between them that was all the better for him when it was time to make his point.

"Your bag."

Sylar's voice made Claire jump just enough for Sylar to notice.

"I thought I'd just change out here."

Claire could have used Hiro's ability just then, or invisibility anything to make her disappear. She hadn't meant the words to come out that way. While she tried to figure out how to recover Sylar had swung himself up in one smooth motion so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He still held on to the bag as his eyebrow raised into the air. Claire hastily began explaining.

"I didn't mean... I mean, I meant that you probably want to take a shower, and I don't want to hold you up. I could change out here while you're in the shower."

"I'm gonna wait until morning, so here's your bag."

As Sylar spoke he didn't float it across the room or even hold it out to her. Instead he placed the bag on the bed between himself and the head board by the nightstand. This way Claire would have to come close to him to retrieve it. He knew that his nonchalance was driving Claire crazy, so to emphasize it he flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, as if lost in thought. Technically he was, but his thoughts just happened to center around Claire. He listened to her heart beat. He tried to decide how far to push things; too far and she'd run, but to little and she could shrug the whole thing off. Then he heard her foot steps coming toward him.

Claire was busy telling herself that she was a big girl and could handle this. On foot in front to the other. You can do this. It's not like he even cares look at him. He's just being callous there's bound to be some of that left. He probably didn't even notice my discomfort. Why should I be uncomfortable. I'm not that's it. It's just awkward, but my bathing suit covers less. There you go nothing to freak about. Claire's thoughts come to a halt as he she came to a halt in front of him. She didn't move and she couldn't think.

Sylar heard and sensed her standing there. That's when he made up his mind. He stood slowly. She took a step back as he did so. Then he circled her with his eyes locked on hers, so that she would rotate with him. It worked a little to well; the tension he created affected him as well. Sylar was lost in her eyes just as much as she was lost in his. He was acutely aware that the only thing covering her was a towel. When he stepped forward she stepped back. Her knees hit the back of the bed and she began to fall. On instinct Sylar grabbed her waist and rotated so that she landed on top of him.

The thump of landing broke the spell. Sylar took in a quick breath before speaking. That was long enough for Claire to have jumped up.

"Are you okay?"

Sylar spoke as he sat up.

"I'm fine."

Claire half snapped the words. Then for the first time she, felt guilty for being harsh with him. The feeling kinda floored her and left her momentarily speechless.

"You don't have to snap at me."

"I'm sorry."

Claire's response left Sylar a little speech deprived himself. All he could manage was one word.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Then Claire grabbed up her bag and disappeared into the bathroom far quicker then either of them knew she was capable of.

Sylar sighed he was glad that she'd been to distracted to look down, and had jumped up so quickly.

-0-

Claire came out of the bathroom feeling far more confident. This was mostly due to the more secure nature of her state of dress, but Claire wasn't prepared to think about that right now. She picked up her brush that was laying on the sink and began brushing her wet hair. She saw Sylar walk up behind her in the mirror. He didn't stand close but she could feel the hairs on her neck rise up, as if they were reaching for him. There eyes meet in the mirror.

"What are you afraid of?"

His voice was calm. His demeanor relaxed, but there was an intensity that Claire could not quite explain that pulled on her soul. She could feel it being dragged into the light. She tried to pull back into herself.

"Being a lone."

"That's nothing new I've know that for ages. That's the thing we share, but that's natural that's human. What are you afraid of?"

His words were still calm and still tugging her soul behind them. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Couldn't even close her eyes, and she knew that he wasn't using any power on her. It's just that he'd noticed. He'd simply been able to see what no one else could. Sylar, once her worst nightmare cared enough to see it. No one else had ever seen it, but him. It wasn't just the power. He actually cared. As soon as that thought crossed Claire's mind she lost her last grip on herself.

"I'm afraid of being a monster."

This was something Sylar could understand. He could empathize with this and he did before he even realized it he was immortal, but there was no joy. He felt the connection, but had no desire to celebrate. He thought she meant him. He thought she was afraid being around him would change her into a monster. She didn't trust him after all. She still thought of him as someone that would corrupt her. Then Claire continued because once she started unburdening herself seemed like the only thing she'd ever wanted to do. She found that the draw she'd felt to make eye contact had been revised. She couldn't look in his eyes while she explained afraid he'd look at her differently, but having to tell him everything.

"It was in in High School before I knew about my powers. I had a crush on this boy. I was so stupid. I was so happy when he finally asked me out. After a game one night we stayed behind. Started making out on the bleachers. He wanted more. I tried to run. He was faster caught me slung me down, but there was stuff. I hit my head. That was the first time I died. I guess he ran off because when I awoke he was gone."

Sylar was red with fury, but he knew that he couldn't interrupt. He knew that she hadn't gotten to the point yet, but still he made plans. That boy was going to suffer.

"When I saw him at school acting as if nothing had happened I couldn't take it. So I played the stupid girl who would take getting knocked around. I said that I'd just been knocked out. I pretended to be sorry. I got him to let me drive his care and speed it into a brick wall. He was in the hospital for weeks. He's paralyzed. I was trying to kill him, but I still ended his life. He was the star football player. They say he's lucky that he cans still chew his own food. The worst part is no matter how hard I try I don't feel bad about it. I mean I feel scared I'm a monster. I feel bad for not feeling bad, but I never feel bad for what I did. Now him you and me are the only people that know my darkest secret."

Sylar felt wonderful and then felt bad for feeling wonderful after she'd just bared the darkest part of her soul to him. When there eyes meet again she looked uncertain. It took him only a second to decipher her look because he'd worn it so many times himself. She was afraid of rejection. It took him longer to process that she was afraid of his rejection. When he did process he knew what to say.

"I'll be there every day, and if you ever need it I'll pull you back from becoming a monster. Will you do the same for me."

Claire stared into his eyes for a moment before responding. Sylar didn't know what she saw there, but she saw something. He could see her expression change when she found it.

"Alright. I will."

That was it. There was no big fight that led to passionate love making. There was no epic feat where he proved himself to her, or even a convincing argument. In a moment of pure openness they had admitted they needed each other swore to be there for each other. They didn't swear on anything or even call it an oath aloud, but they both knew to break their word, on this, would be to darken their own soul. They also knew that they hadn't promised to be there for each other if the other called, but to be there consistently and forever, day after day. They had made a pact that neither would ever willingly break, but what that meant for there personal relationship they had not decided, and that was okay. They would decided that later. Sylar was beyond hopeful.

**AN: So by popular vote people will be keeping his powers. That is all. **


	12. Just Breath

**Okay so sorry that this took so long. I claim writer's block which in all honesty only counts for half the delay.**

** Then my grandmother took a turn for the worse and now she's gone, but I'm back now and I'm okay; I think.**

**I hope the wait proves worth it. Any ways if you didn't catch my subtlety at the end of last chapter, Sylar now has Claire's power woo whoo.**

**Moving on now thanks for all the reviews. **

Claire was knocking on Peter's door at 9am. Sylar stood behind her leaning against the far wall trying to look as nonthreatening as possible.

Peter was not happy to hear his door being knocked on this early. It was his day off and he'd planned on sleeping in. He flung open the door ready to give hell to the poor soul on the other side he didn't care who it was.

"What in the world do you want?!"

"Sorry I thought it best we came straight here. Please don't be mad."

All the anger left Peter when he saw who it was. Then he processed that Claire had said we. He looked around and saw him. The man that he'd saved Claire from at her home coming, and the anger returned.

"Sylar!" Peter hissed out his name through clenched teeth.

At the same time he literally yanked Claire inside the apartment. Sylar being Sylar saw right away that Claire was not gonna be able to keep her footing. Sylar waited until her weight was pulling Peter down too and stopped Claire from hitting the floor with the use of his telekinesis.

Sylar walked up and helped Claire regain her balance while Peter got himself off the floor.

"You know Peter I'm starting to think the only reason you're the sole honest member of your family is because you're an idiot."

"Gabriel you're being rude." Claire admonished.

"Sorry I didn't know that coming to warn him counted as rude. I could have just let him lose his powers."

"Gabriel it wasn't his fault."

"First off, stop calling me Gabriel."

"Why? It's your name."

"Intuitive aptitude remember. I know you're trying to appeal to the meeker side of my personality to get me to calm down."

Claire was silent she knew she'd been caught.

"That's what I thought."

"Second, you might be right." Sylar said the last four words in rapid succession.

"Did you just admit I'm right."

"I'm only saying I should save my malice for Angela."

"What are you two talking about, and how did you two... team up to come save me or what ever you're doing."

"Right, Gabriel can you close the door. Now Peter we should sit."

Claire turned into the apartment and stopped.

"You don't have furniture."

"Uh, I guess I don't"

"Are you just noticing this?"

Claire turned to see Sylar's signature smirk firmly in place.

"We'll just sit on the floor." Claire said trying to ignore Sylar's smugness.

Claire marched into the living room and sat down crossing her ankles and leaning back on her hands. The two men looked at each other and followed her example. Though they adopted positions less suited to a teenage girl.

Claire started without any preamble as soon as the men where seated. "The main point is that at some point in a now aborted future. Angela lies to Gabriel and tells him that he is her son. She hoped to form him into her own personal weapon, for good supposedly. Anyways during that time we find out that good ole granddad is still alive and she sends you and Sylar to Pinehearst. Arthur plays on the I'm your father emotions and gets you to hug him. This is the only thing that he wanted because it allows him to steal you're powers, and that's why we came to warn you."

There was stunned silence for a few seconds. Peter was trying to process what he'd been told and Gabriel couldn't believe that she'd been so blunt about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry to be so direct, but I thought It best to get it out quickly. There's no easy way to tell you that a father you thought was dead only wants to steal you're powers."

"I think I better explain." Sylar stated with what one might have called compassion.

Peter couldn't get his head around the fact that this man that sat on his floor was the same man that he'd fought so many times.

"I think someone needs to explain something," was the only reply that Peter could manage.

Sylar went on to explain everything very precisely. Well, everything that Peter needed to know anyways. There was no way in hell that Peter Petrelli, the only man on the face of the earth that could stand up against him, was ever going to know that he'd originally planned on defiling his niece.

"Why'd you'd come to warn me. You could have let me lose my powers then killed off my father and you'd be indisputably the most powerful man on the face of the planet. Which is what I thought you always wanted."

"I am Frankenstein's monster and and Angela is my creator. Empathizing with Hiro has just given me one more chance to satisfy love instead of indulging the hate. There is no more to it then that."

Peter was about to respond when a slight snore caught the two's attention. They looked toward Claire and found that she had moved to laying down on the floor and was breathing evenly.

"I guess she's tired. She's been so worried about you and if we'd be too late or get here on time. Then we left out at three this morning because she wanted to try and catch you before work."

"She's really been that worried about me." Peter's voice carried a note of surprise.

"You're the only biological member of her family that hasn't rejected her Peter. You saved her form...well, me; of course she'd be worried about you."

Peter decided not to comment on Sylar's condescending tone.

"My bed's just that mattress by the far wall, but my sheets or clean. I guess I better..."

Before Peter could finish Sylar was picking up Claire to carry her to the mattress. Sylar didn't use telekinesis because he didn't want to. He wanted to feel the weight of her in his arms, but not using telekinesis made Claire wake up as he stood.

"What's going on?"

"You'd fallen asleep. I was moving you to the mattress over there, so you wouldn't wake up stiff."

"I doubt I'd feel It."

Claire mumbled the statement not fully processing that she'd said it a loud until Sylar asked her about it.

"Are you starting not to feel pain, Claire?"

"I, uh never mind."

"No, Claire answer the question."

"Are you going to put me down?"

"Not until you answer me. Do you still feel pain or not?"

"No." Claire half whispered her response.

Sylar sat Claire's feet down on the floor, but he didn't let her go.

"Claire you said you tested you're ability when you first found out about it. How extensive was that testing?"

"Uh...why?"

Claire's non answer was due to her confusion; which had a lot to do with the distraction of the hand splayed across the center of her back, and the now black eyes that wouldn't let her look away.

"Claire answer me." Sylar's head tilted to the side as he spoke.

"I jumped form some things. Stabbed myself several times. I mean I did hundreds of tests."

"That explains it. If you hadn't done any of that your body may have taken hundreds even thousands of years to realized that pain is a hindrance for you." Sylar spoke as if he were reading a spread sheet.

Claire's eyes began to sting.

"This is my fault? I was already a freak and then I had to go and make it worse because I was curious."

Suddenly Sylar's eyes were honey brown again.

"No, no no no no."

Claire hated that tears were running down her face. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Sylar and Peter. She wanted them to see her as strong so they wouldn't try to hide things from her like her dad had done her whole life. Claire squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears and suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her face.

"Claire look at me." It was Sylar's voice she heard

Claire reluctantly opened her eyes.

"First of all you are not a freak you're special. Second you're humanity is perfectly intact. If anything you proved how human you are by what you did. What person on the face of the planet wouldn't want to test the limits of your power if they had it. I know I want to."

"Really?"

Claire's tears stopped and through her rapidly clearing red eyes she saw Sylar smiling at her.

Peter decided that he'd seen enough at that point. He didn't care what his mother had done or what leaf this guy was turning over. He did care he was obviously into his niece.

Claire wasn't sure what happened at first. One second Sylar was tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear the next he was slamming into Peter's wall.

"Peter what are you doing? He came here to help you."

Peter ignored Claire's plea and focused solely on Sylar.

"Thank you for the help, but let me make one thing abundantly clear, keep you hands off Claire."

Peter didn't get the response he was expecting. Peter had expected either fear covered with some bravado and probably snark, or a plea centering around the honor of his intentions. Instead Peter watched slightly confused as Sylar's eyebrows shot up and he didn't look at him at all, but off to the side.

Peter's confusion quickly dissipated when he followed Sylar's line of sight to a very red scowling Claire.

Sylar had to stop himself from laughing when Peter finally saw Claire's death stare directed at him. Sylar managed to look smug when Peter chanced a quick glance his way. That glance turned out to be a mistake. Claire decked him so hard that he stumbled. Sylar was freed from the wall.

"I will say this only once so you better listen. You've known me for less then a year. Your heroics does not give you the right to have a say on diddly squat about my life!"

Peter was hurt, though Claire's power had taken care of his jaw, and slightly afraid of the five foot cheerleader staring up at him.

Sylar couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped out at her words, and that was a mistake.

"What are you laughing at?" Claire asked focusing her wrath on Sylar.

"It's just 'diddly squat' Claire your southern is showing."

Sylar spoke with halting words not sure how she would respond. To the surprise of both men her expression suddenly changed. Then for about two seconds neither knew what was about to happen because she began to physically shake. Needless to say both were very relieved when Claire burst into laughter.

"You jerk I wasn't finished."

"Maybe but you're not mad anymore, and you feel better now."

Sylar spoke with a smirk that was more for Peter then Claire, and Peter knew it.

Claire turned back to Peter much calmer this time.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you don't know me really, not for the everyday things. That's not your fault that's my...Nathan's fault. Still it doesn't change the fact that you don't get to call the shots because you haven't earned the right. I'm eighteen, and where my mother doesn't feel it necessary to commit you definitely don't get a say."

"What does Noah say about the two of you?"

Peter asked, not knowing the situation because Sylar hadn't thought it his place to inform him. Peter did however notice Claire's immediate discomfort

"Noah has gotten himself into a lot of trouble, and no longer has a say. Now, unless Claire wishes to volunteer more information that's the end of it understand."

Sylar moved over to Claire's side as he spoke, so when he finished he was standing right next to her looking at Peter.

Peter was impressed by the way Sylar jumped in to help Claire, though he didn't let that show.

"Okay."

"Can we get out of here I'm exhausted."

Claire spoke with a half smile on her face, but both men could tell that she wasn't comfortable being there at that moment.

"Yeah we better go. Hey Peter what are you planning on doing about you're dad."

"I don't know. I know that I went to shoot him after he took my powers. You stopped the bullet to ask him if he was your father then finished the job."

"I don't think you're meant to be a killer."

"I was gonna shoot my own father."

"Only to save the world not to get revenge."

"By the way do you have all the extra powers future you had."

"Yes I do."

"How do you feel about that? I mean technically you still killed to get them."

"All those people get to live their lives not even knowing the fear of my hunger. For me that's good enough to start."

"Okay. Um I feel like I should ask if you are alright. I think I may have slammed you into the wall sort of hard."

"You did I think I cracked something, but luckily for you I got Claire's ability last night."

Claire watched and listened to the exchange already trying to figure out ways to help both men. When Sylar turned and walked out the apartment so did Claire throwing a see ya over her shoulder.

Half way down the hall Sylar broke into a deep chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Claire asked completely taken off guard.

"Oh don't worry about it."

Sylar was not about to tell her that he'd been using his super hearing and had just heard Peter's mumbled musings that went something like.

"Wait a minute. Last night. How did he gain her ability last night?"

**I hope you enjoy and this time I'd like to point out I've already started on the next chapter so it won't be so long of a wait.**


	13. Dive Right In

He had talked to no one. He had asked for no advice even from a higher power, but by the next morning Peter Petrelli had made up his mind and no one was going to stop him. No one was going to know. So, when the call came he agreed to meet with his father.

-0-

"Do you think we should go see Peter today?"

"Claire we just dropped a lot on him we should give him a more then one day to process it."

"Yeah, but I...I don't know it's...I guess I'm just worried."

Sylar stopped and examined Claire until she started to squirm with discomfort under his scrutiny. Just when she was about to tell him to stop he suddenly spoke.

"I think it may be more then that, but you have to trust him to make his own decisions."

"But"

"But he's a grown man Claire who even though he is your uncle you barely know. Trust me he won't appreciate any uninvited input on this. You'll get to know him better and you'll know Peter is a good guy,... and... if it makes you feel better I promise we can go see him tomorrow rather he calls or not."

-0-

Peter just appeared in the building, and he thought he was ready for just about anything.

"Hello Peter. I guess you have some of the Petrelli theatrics in your blood after all you could have used the front door."

"Noah... I can't say I expected to see you here."

"I gathered that by the look on your face you don't seem happy to see me though."

"Not unhappy, just neutrally surprised, and by the way it seemed the best way to avoid any tail my mother may have had on me."

Peter omitted the fact that it also avoided any security checks at the front door.

"Well your father will be with us shortly. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

Peter didn't think Noah suspected anything, but better safe then sorry. Just when both men started to feel like they should be saying something Arthur walked into the room.

"Son."

"Dad."

Seeing his father after all those years was a bit more daunting than Peter had bargained for, but he was a Petrelli after all.

"No offense to you Noah, but this would be easier without a spectator."

After getting a nod from Arthur Noah consented to leave.

"I understand." Noah said turning for the door.

Peter talked wanting answers. Some answers he didn't get, some he got, and half of those he would forever question. Peter managed to find out that they were in the inner sanctum and there was no security footage.

Noah was down the hall and it had been about a half hour since he'd left the room when he hard the shoots. There where three of them. He and several others rushed to the room. The door was bursting open in less then five seconds, but Peter had Hiro's ability.

Firing the gun had been more to throw his father off balance then to actually kill him. Yes one of the bullets did hit his father in the chest, but as soon as the third bullet was fired Peter stopped time. He circled around his father and took out the knife. Peter hesitated he looked back and could see the door just slightly ajar. One more second and the they would be upon him, but Peter had all the time in the world to gather his nerve. So, he took another breath before plunging the knife into the base of his father's skull. Peter worked quickly as this wasn't a task that he relished, but he knew that there could be another immortal out there besides Claire and his father could have stolen that power. Peter disappeared and the door burst open just as Arthur hit the floor.

Noah wasn't the first to notice that there was chunk missing from the back of Arthur's neck, but being the only one present that knew who had been in that room with Arthur and knowing the secret of the immortals, he was the only one to know why. Noah flipped into company man mode and took over. He quickly had the incident contained, then went to see Linderman.

-0-

Peter appeared in an old cabin that still belonged to his family, but they hadn't used since before his father's supposed death. He quickly stripped off the his blood stained clothes, and tossed them in the fire place on top of the flesh he'd deposited as soon as he'd appeared. He used his power to light a fire, and went to take a shower.

Peter could still smell the burning blood and flesh from the bathroom which made him scrub all the harder. He scrubbed until he had a new layer of skin forming, but not because he felt sick he told himself. Peter knew he'd done what he'd had to do, but he was a trained nurse and knew that he had to get rid of all traces of his father's blood just in case this somehow was not contained. Though he knew it probably would be. In fact he was sure that his father was still legally dead anyways, so it was really more of a precaution. At least that's what Peter maintained.

The fire was low by the time Peter came out of the bathroom in fresh clothes. Mostly because there had only been a few limbs on the fire instead of actual logs. He blasted the remains until nothing but ash was left then he cleaned up the ash and scattered them through a woods that was not anywhere near the cabin. It was cathartic for him to walk around scattering the ashes. It was like scattering his father's ashes. It helped Peter feel less like he'd trampled on his father's grave. It helped Peter keep his sanity.

-0-

"So this is where you ... use to work."

"You don't have tip toe around it Claire. It's were I committed my first murder, where I tried to commit suicide, and where I willing fell into the company's trap to turn me into a monster. This place represents all the worst things about me and my life."

"Why are we here?"

Claire asked as she slowly looked over the watches in the case.

"Because I thought coming here might help me figure out who I am."

"So, any luck?"

"I am... Sylar. I mean only the company knows that name so why not. If the company is tracking me going by something else won't stop them. It's not like I can run from my past. I have to deal with it."

"Brave."

"Why do you say that."

"I don't think I can deal with what I did, and some would say that it was justifiable."

"I think it was. I would have done worse had you not already taken care of him."

"You're not my protector you know. I've had enough trouble with men trying to take on that role."

Claire turned from the case and looked at Sylar who seemed fixed on one of the grandfather clocks.

"What ever you may think, I'm defiantly going to protect you Claire, and I'll do it for the rest of time."

Claire wasn't sure what to think of his words. He hadn't even looked at her. It was as if he'd said it without even thinking about it, and in truth he had.

Sylar realized what he had said and his eyes went big for a second. Luckily his back was turned to Claire. He decided not to make anything of it. Hopefully she wouldn't think on it to much and would just let it pass.

Claire turned back to the case and spotted a white woman's watch that was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She turned back to Sylar who she found staring at her now, but was too excited to take notice.

"Can I see that one. Just for a minute I promise I'll be careful."

Sylar walked up to the case, saw what watch she was pointing to, and went around to open the case up. He took it out and handed it to her.

"It's gorgeous. What is the casing made of?"

"Ivory."

"Ivory? Isn't that illegal?"

"It's an antique Claire; nearly one hundred and fifty years old."

"Oh, I guess I better put it back then."

"No, keep it if you like it."

"Really, but I couldn't accept this. I can't pay you. I don't even know if I'm going to college next year."

Sylar hoped over the counter, so he could stand next to Claire. The quickness of the motion startled Claire making her jump a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay I..."

Claire looked up straight into Sylar's eyes and she lost her train of thought for a moment.

"You what?"

"I shouldn't be so easily scared."

Suddenly Claire was hyper-aware of everything. The dimness of the shop, because there was no power running to it, and the uniform ticking of the clocks seemed to create a magical little world where only the two of them existed. She felt more then saw Sylar shift positions because she never took her eyes away from his.

She was trapped with one of his arms on either side of her and the counter behind her. At some point Sylar had managed to take the watch form her and place it off to the side on the counter without breaking his fluid movement. He leaned down and kissed her. Sylar's hands slipped from the counter to her waist and he lifted her up on to of the counter. Never breaking the kiss Sylar tugged Claire forward by her thighs so that he was standing between her legs and he could slide his hands along her back, as his kisses trailed down her neck.

It was when her bra came unhooked that Claire came back to reality and realized what was happening and where.

"Stop."

Claire never knew until that moment that speaking could take such effort, without something actually puncturing or crushing your lungs.

Claire could see the will power that Sylar used when he redid her bar strap and dragged himself a couple of steps back from her. Sylar was mentally kicking himself. He knew the size of his mistake and how far he'd set himself back. He wouldn't even look up at her as he started to apologize.

"I'm so, sorry that was inappropriate I shouldn't have. I'll get you a plane ticket home."

"Wait what? You're sending me away."

Sylar could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm not trying to blame you for this or anything like that, but I can't guarantee that it won't happen again."

"Who says I don't won't it to happen again. I just don't won't my first time to be on a dusty counter top in a closed down shop. No offense I like it here, but not that much."

At that Sylar looked up.

"Wait you've never."

"Uh, no. Is that a problem?"

"Claire being with a virgin is what every guy hopes for."

"Really?"

"Sometimes I'm reminded how young you really are and the makes me feel like a dirty old man."

"You're not that much older then me, and I am eighteen ya know."

"Alright, but you're right your first time shouldn't be in dusty old shop. I know what we'll do."

Sylar reached out his hand and Claire took it. He led her out of the watch shop and they went back to the hotel where Claire was surprised that their earlier activates were not resumed. Instead Sylar told her that he'd be back soon taking only his phone and wallet. Claire had no idea what he was planning.

**I hope you enjoy. I know it took me long enough to get back to heating things up between these two. If anyone is reading that doesn't like to read M material don't worry I'm keeping it T I'll leave the really steamy details to your imaginations.**


	14. When It Rains, It Pours

**Okay so I don't know if I mentioned it but the italics mean that the events have happened in the past for where the story line currently is.**

**So I had a version of this chapter finished several weeks ago but when I read over it it seemed... well crappy so I redid it so that it might actually be worth the wait. Writing a long story is hard. So not that I didn't respect all you guys who have written stories I've enjoyed before but this has upped the ante for me.**

**Anyways here is the long awaited next chapter I will be putting up the conclusion today as well.**

It would be fair to say that Claire was shocked. It would also be fair to say that Sylar was petrified. In fact the only thing going through his mind was; how could I have let this happen?

_Sylar returned to the hotel room wearing a suite and with a garment bag in hand._

"_So let me guess that bag holds a beautiful dress."_

"_I don't know you'll have to judge how beautiful it is."_

"_Is this the plan?"_

"_Depends on what you think the plan is."_

"_Wine and dine me before..."_

_Claire cut off not quite sure how to say it now that the she wasn't in the heat of the moment._

"_Before what Claire?_

"_Before the main event."_

_Sylar couldn't help the laughter that came out as he spoke_

"_The main event, Claire you make it sound like a production of some kind. But no that's not the plan."_

"_Then what's up."_

"_What's up is that you need to change we have reservations in two hours, and you are going to have a date that should make you the envy of most women in this city._

They never made it to the restaurant. They had not lost themselves in passionate love making. They hadn't decided to be more spontaneous. Things just had gone horribly wrong.

-0-

_When Peter returned to his apartment he found that there was one advantage to living such a Spartan life style. A person would have to be Noah Bennet to hide the fact that they had been looking through his apartment. It was the mattress that gave it away. When he went to lay down he realized that his mattress was slightly closer to the wall then normal because when he went to drop his shoes beside the bed they didn't quite fit between the mattress and the wall._

_Peter found himself diving through his front door being chased by a line of nearly silent sniper fire. He knew that he had to get outside and amongst people. He may not have had Sylar's ability but he knew that anyone behind this didn't won't to draw attention to themselves and being amongst people was his best bet until he found out more. He also needed to get in touch with Sylar and Claire._

_-0-_

"_Thank good. Someone took a shot at me. I don't know who, but I can guess at why."_

_Peter's words slowed as he took in the attire that Sylar and Claire where wearing._

"_Why are you guys dressed like that?"_

"_Glad you asked."_

_Sylar said with more snark then was strictly called for under the circumstances._

"_Right about now we should be following the the maître d' to our table at Eleven Madison Park, but then we got a call from you which as you have just confirmed will lead to the wonderful alternative of a possible blood bath."_

"_Sylar someone shoot at Peter be nicer. What do you think this is about?"_

_Sylar jumped in with the answer.  
><em>

"_He killed Athur, and someone is retaliating."_

_Claire was shocked. He had decided to kill his own father even though he knew that Sylar would do it for him had he asked._

"_It had to be done. I didn't want a reason to resent someone else for what needed to be done. So I did it my self. I'm sorry to drag you into this but what do we do now?"_

_Sylar took a deep breath before continuing._

"_You're not as dumb as you look Petrelli. You were right whoever this is wants to keep this quite the best way to buy time was to come out in public, but with both of us together I say we give them exactly what they want; a shot at us. There is a warehouse district about 2 miles from here."_

_Peter just shook his head with a smirk._

"_Lead the way."_

_-0-_

_Sylar had been right it had been a blood bath. An elite team of four highly trained mercenaries were dead. Peter had called Angela and she was taking care of the clean up. Peter had accompanied Claire and Sylar back to their hotel room. _

_To say that Sylar forgot what he had been carrying in his suit jacket pocket wouldn't be correct. It's just that with everything that had happened he wasn't thinking about it when Claire offered to hang it up for him._

_Claire went to hang up the jacket and felt the weight in the pocket. I shouldn't she thought, but her curiosity was to strong. She reached in and couldn't believe her eyes. Just when she thought that she knew Sylar pretty well she found this. She turned around only managing to say one word._

"_Sylar."_

_Sylar and Peter who had been talking turn towards her._

It would be fair to say that Claire was shocked. It would also be fair to say that Sylar was petrified. In fact the only thing going through his mind was; how could I have let this happen?

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Claire had to pause to process what he had just said as the shock wore off. Then her next words had an edge to them.

"From the look on your face that's obvious."

Peter just had to say something.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Peter could you step outside a moment?" Sylar asked.

"I think I should stay."

Peter wasn't about to let his niece stay here alone with him; not if what Claire held in her hands was anything close to what he thought it was.

"No Peter I think you should leave a moment." Claire said.

"Fine, but I'm only going down to the ice machine."

Peter got up and left the room.

"So," Sylar began. "How mad are you."

"I'm... I don't know."

"To be fair this night was suppose to go very differently."

"So, I never would have known if things went according to plan. Is that it?"

"No, No. that's not what I meant I mean I was gonna see how things went tonight. I didn't know what I was gonna do."

Claire took a deep breath and asked the one question she'd been putting off.

"So, who is it for?"

"What?" Came Sylar's response.

"Wait a minute you think it's for someone else. No! It's for you. I just didn't know if I should. I didn't know what you'd say."

Sylar had stood and moved across the room to Claire.

"Since you've seen it I might as well tell you the truth. I love you. I want to give you the security of the one thing I know every woman wants."

"What's that?"

Claire's voice was weak.

"To know that their first love will be there forever, and he will never break her heart. I know you may not love me yet, but I like to think you could. Will you let me give you this?"

There were tears in Claire's eyes as she spoke.

"The thing is I think I have fallen for you. Not just physically. I think I've fallen in love with you and I don't even know when I let that happen."

When Peter reentered the room he found himself interrupting a very long and not so innocent kiss.

To say Peter reacted badly would be an understatement. Of course Claire took care of that though.

Just then they received a call from Angela.

"Claire tell them I've taken care of the situation and tell them to pack. The family jet will be taking off with the three of you Nathan and myself on board in four hours. Your mother and brother will be meeting us there."

"Wait, what? Meeting us where, and why?"

"Just make sure you're there on time Peter knows where to go. Bye."

"So what did the witch have to say."

"Hey that's my mother you're talking about."

"Fine what did Angela say."

"Well she said everything is taken care of, and..."

"And what?"

Both men spoke in unison a little wary of any 'and' when it came to Angela especially with the half of the conversation that they had heard.

"And we should pack because the family plane is leaving in four hours and she wants all of us on it."

"Where in the hell does she plan on sending us."

Sylar would be damned before he'd just blindly follow anything that woman said.

"Well it's more like taking us her and Nathan are supposed to be going too, but still she didn't say."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sylar yelled.

"Well I am!" Claire yelled right back.

"My mother and brother are meeting us there. I want to see them, so I'm going. Peter I'll get my stuff packed and we can go over to your place."

Peter was quite happy with Sylar not going especially after what looked like was about to happen when he walked in.

"Fine I'm coming."

Sylar was reluctant to go, but he wasn't about to let Claire walk away from him on a sour note. She was still at a point where she could to easily get over him. He planned on sticking close until she needed him as much as he needed her.

-0-

For once listening to Angela wasn't a bad idea as Sylar found out early the next morning. Sylar was siting down catching his breath after dancing with his beautiful new wife. He still couldn't believe that Angela had arranged a Las Vegas wedding.

On the plane ride here Angela had reviled everything she knew about the attack on Peter, including how Noah was involved. Claire had cried some, but seemed to be okay by the time they landed.

So that's how Sylar ended up marring Claire. The world did not end. No future traveler came back and said it was necessary, though Sylar always suspected the future is why Angela got on the side of them being together. Sylar was far from being the last man on earth, and even Peter was okay with it.


	15. Epilogue: Not According to Plan

**AN: I am so sorry. I had thought I had uploaded this a while back but I used a mobile device and I guess things went screwy. Anyways I've just come back to the site after a long while to discover that nothing I did from that device stuck apparently. Again sorry I should have double checked that was my bad. Any and all criticism I know I deserve.**

**Epilogue**

When Claire found out that Noah was involved in the attack on Peter that was the last straw. She cut him from her life completely. Even Lyle relegated his father to the man he called on holidays. Angela afraid of what he could do to the future she foresaw by getting in the way of Claire and Sylar dropped him from the company.

Noah had lost everything, and Sylar's revenge was spent. Sure Angela still held her power, but he didn't care anymore. Sylar came to realize that she treated everyone as a pawn, and worse she actually thought she could save the world without letting anyone else help her. He couldn't imagine why she could never trust any one. What possibly could have happened to her. He got his answer of course after Nathan turned them over to the government.

To say that Sylar has forgiven Angela or even sympathized with her wouldn't be true, but he has far more interesting things to focus on. Like what in the world was he going to get Claire for their third anniversary. It seemed like an eternity since he had reappeared on the beach and all the memories had washed over him. Changing him. In reality it had been only two years and eight months.

He figured out the perfect anniversary gift. They never had gotten back to the date that Peter had interrupted, and Claire didn't know about the hotel reservations that had been part of the plans for the night. He walked back into the house. They may have been in California now, but he knew exactly what he'd do, but he had plans to make. Everything had to be perfect.

_**The End **_

**Okay so that's it I know I should be better at updating sorry. Anyways I have this idea of of an Evil future Peter. I'm not going to write it so if anyone wants to write a story where, the way that Peter kills his father is the start of a darkness growing inside Peter, be my guess you can call it a squeal to this. I would be honored. But if it is a squeal Peter has to turn evil. I imagine that Sylar is right Peter isn't meant to be a killer, and once he dose it goes bad even if it takes a while. I base this on the fact that when Peter has Sylar's power he has no qualms about killing his own family members, and actually takes joy in it. While Sylar the "monster" has a massive struggle with the drive of the hunger. I don't know if that means that ultimately Sylar is a better man, but it does mean he's not evil and is a stronger man.**


End file.
